


Trinity III - Play Periods 1

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's healing; Jason's birthday brings out the role-play as Daniel and Jack plot something kinky and erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity III - Play Periods 1

Careful of the pneumatic cast on his leg, Daniel grabbed his crutches and quietly made his way to the bathroom. Jack and Jason were clanging around in his kitchen so hopefully they wouldn't know he out of bed until it was too late to do anything about it.

God, they were such mother hens.

He stared at the modifications in the bathroom—porcelain grab bars strategically placed—and shook his head.  They'd done that for him.  He’d been in a relationship with them for a little while now, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.  Still, he was so used to doing for himself, and used to being alone a lot longer.  Daniel didn’t find Jason’s love surprising, nor Jack’s.  It felt right, and it felt like that silly clichéd word: destiny.  Meant to be.  It was just … new.  Boyfriends, lovers, who did things for him.  It had been so long, and he made a mental note to never take it for granted.

He scratched his face, ruefully thinking that because of his injury, he had a catch-22 situation.  On the one hand, he loved that Jack and Jason did things for him.  On the other, their attentions were getting a bit out of hand.  If they didn't stop hovering and give him some space, he’d take advantage of them on purpose, and thus drive them out of the house.  He’d even buy a bell to ring when he wanted something, and get them out faster.  He grinned at the images in his head while he also acknowledged that he’d never drive them away.  He was too outspoken and honest to ever play that silly game.

After relieving himself, he paused in the doorway and leaned against the frame, gritting his teeth against the pain, and the sudden feeling of weakness.  He'd always taken care of himself, and now had Jason and Jack, as well as Sam, Teal'c, and Janet, doing things for him.  Another catch-22, though he had a feeling that Janet would soon turn into a taskmaster during physical therapy.  He disliked like that kind of nagging only slightly more than the hovering.

Daniel took a step into the hall and toward his bedroom when Jack and Jason appeared down the hall from the kitchen.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "One day of rest and you think you can go bounding about?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes in irritation.  “Shut up,” he drawled.  “I was taking a piss, do you mind?”  He then noticed the breakfast tray in Jack’s hands.  "Breakfast in bed, huh?” he asked, taking a halting step.  "You're so sweet."

"Tell anyone and..." Jack warned as he and Jason met up with him.

Daniel made a talking motion with his hand. "Take that act on the road."  He gestured at the bathroom interior. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome," Jason said, slipping his fingers through Daniel's fingers and leaning in to kiss him. "Morning."

"Jason and Teal'c did most of it,” Jack said. “I supervised."

"Meaning he was put in charge of furniture," Jason corrected and Jack grumbled at him.

Daniel grinned at them. "I figured."

Daniel's humored expression changed as he looked wistfully at the grab bars.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Well..."

"Come on, out with it," Jack insisted.

"I won't really be able to use the grab bars in the showers, not to their fullest capacity, for another four weeks or so."

"Why?" Jack and Jason asked.

Daniel turned to look at them and gave them both a very filthy, suggestive grin.

"What? Oh," Jason replied as he got the meaning. He and Jack exchanged glances and returned Daniel's filthy grin.

"I love that mind of yours," Jack growled, leaning in to bite playfully at Daniel's neck before moving to the bedroom with the tray.

Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine from the sudden touch and when he caught Jason looking at Jack's ass, he whispered, "You don’t have to wait though.  I’m sure those grab bars in the shower will come in handy."

Jack looked over his shoulder and winked at Jason. "That was the intention."

Daniel gave Jason a meaningful smile.  "I have yet to turn the tables on our first shower together."

Jason pulled Daniel carefully against him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "I've been waiting for that."

"Stupid ankle,” Daniel grumbled, his lips still curled in a smile.  “At least it’s just my ankle that’s broken and not my dick."

"Thank god."

"Breakfast is waiting," Jack called to them. "I'll eat it if you don't."

"Coming," Jason sent back, then suddenly took Daniel’s crutches away, dropping them to the floor, then bent over and swung Daniel over his right shoulder.

"You fucker,” Daniel laughed in shock.  He didn’t dare struggle free, since he didn’t feel like landing on his ass.  “Put me down!"

Jason grinned smugly as he brought Daniel to the bed.  "Where do you want him, Jack?"

Jack lifted the tray off the bed and gestured with a flourish, "In the middle, if you please."

"Too bad I can't just dump him," he said, wincing as he received an elbow in the back of the head.  Jack chuckled at his discomfort and with an hypocritical growl, Jason dropped Daniel unceremoniously onto his back, all the while holding onto the injured leg.  One had to be careful, after all.

"Bastard," Daniel scowled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Backatcha, shithead,” Jason retorted.  “You’re not that hurt.  Watch it, princess.”

“What?” Daniel yelled, eyes wide, a laugh in his throat.  “Payback’s a bitch, mister.”

Jack kept Daniel from exacting any payback right away and placed the bed tray over his lap and laid a paper towel over his chest. Daniel snatched it away and threw it at him. Its featherlight weight only made it a foot away before floating to the bed and over the tray, to be soaked by butter and jam.

Daniel's lovers stood side by side next to the bed, arms crossed, waiting for the harangue... that never came. They exchanged worried glances.

"What, no blistering reprimand?" Jason asked.

Daniel glared and bit into a piece of jammed toast. "Payback’s a bitch.  Hell, you deserve it just for all this mothering."

Two pairs of eyes grinned malevolently at him. "Bring it," Jack and Jason said in stereo.

"Shit,” Daniel grinned.

 

# Five weeks later

Jack and Jason, with their respective teams, were helping the Tok'ra move to another base, and though they were highly skilled professionals who could take care of themselves _under normal circumstances_ , Daniel couldn't help but worry. Nightmares about the Goa'uld space station had returned, including a variation of the attack on Revanna, only this time, it was the new base. Daniel had woken up twice during the night with an intense fear that he'd lost his lovers, his friends, and he wasn't in a position to help as he had been the last time.

The biggest difference now, however, was there'd been no _lovers_ to rescue the last time. Daniel snorted at himself. What a difference seven months made. He morosely thought that there were definite advantages to not having any lovers back then, then dismissed the idea. That line of thought was moot.  He was now in a relationship that was, for him, permanent.  He had an idea that it was the same for Jack and Jason.  So with that promise, his fears had naturally become a lot more threatening.

Jack had said he was not going to help the Tok'ra move again, but Jacob had made such an eloquent (and to be honest, _manipulative_ ) pitch to Hammond for help that SG-1 and 2 had been given the mission, with Jack silently grumbling all the way up the ramp and through the gate.  The comment about not moving the Tok’ra again had been said as a joke, but Jack had been entirely earnest.  He simply did not _like_ the Tok’ra, Jacob notwithstanding.

Daniel had been there to see them off, and almost literally _hated_ not going with them.  His day was filled with medical crap, and he had an appointment with Janet later that morning.  His ankle had healed rather fast, much to Janet’s amazement, and because of that, he now wore a brace instead of a cast and used a cane instead of crutches.  At least he could _walk_.  There had been times, during physical therapy, when Daniel had needlessly worried about being able to walk normally again.  He would be reassigned … permanently.   That he could not have, so he’d done his best to get his ankle back to fighting shape.

Daniel leaned his weight on the special cane Jason had bought for him and continued to pace in his office.  The translation task that Hammond had sent wasn't done. He couldn't focus on it. Jack and Jason had been gone for three days now, and even though Janet had called him earlier to tell him that SG-1's scheduled check-in had gone as planned, Daniel still couldn't shake the fear. He needed something to take his mind from it, and getting back to that translation wasn't it.

His worry was also compounded by something that Daniel hadn't wanted to face, but his healing injury was forcing him to. He'd grown used to the guys living with him, sleeping with him, and didn't want to give that up. They had to return to their own homes when they got back from the mission, and Daniel couldn't help but feel abandoned.

He sighed heavily and glanced at the calendar on his office wall.  He blinked then, in shock.  It was the 17th of August. Four days till Jason's birthday on the 20th.  He’d forgotten.  How could he have forgotten?

Swearing at himself, Daniel switched to his laptop and began to search for ideas on what to get him, glad for something else to concentrate on. The translation hadn't proved too difficult but it was a plodding description of war and conquests. Focusing on Jason's birthday was infinitely better and a hell of a lot more positive.

Daniel knew that Jason wouldn't want gifts, of the normal variety anyway. He remembered the first time he'd found out about that particular preference of Jason's, almost two years ago now.

He'd rushed into Jason's office to see his friend after reading the report on the harrowing mission SG-2 had returned from. His greeting had been cut off by the sight of a gift-wrapped box in his trashcan.

 _"Jason? Is it somebody's birthday?"_ he'd asked.

 _"Yeah, mine,"_ Jason had replied dismissively.

 _"Really?"_  Jason had given him an uncomfortable nod, saying nothing else about it, so Daniel had gestured at the unwrapped gift.   _"That person piss you off or ... ?"_

Jason's annoyed expression had changed to one of distaste and he'd gone on to explain. _"I don't like presents, Daniel. Except maybe from one or two people who know me well enough to get me something I've always wanted or something I could actually use, usually both. My sister wised up to that early on. This year, she bought me an espresso machine, which is entirely your fault, I assure you."_

 _"A man after my own heart,"_ Daniel had said, laughing because he *had* gotten Jason hooked on the stronger coffee brew.

_"If someone wants to get you a gift for your birthday, but they have no idea what you like, they shouldn't get you anything *and* they shouldn't feel obligated to just because you're an acquaintance or friend. The birthday boy or girl shouldn't expect anything, either. Close friends are different, and members of your family, but even then, if you can't use it, what's the point?  Cards are the worse thing I can think of because they're filled with sentimental horseshit that rarely applies to the person, not to mention the event. If you ever give me a card, Daniel, put your favorite poem or dirty limerick on a piece of blank stationery. It's personal and from the heart. Hallmark cards aren't. They're sappy, useless drivel."_

The last bit had Daniel laughing. _"You're priceless, Jason, you know that?"_

_"Seriously, Daniel. For example, you're friends with someone, but they're not close so they don't know you well. Your birthday comes up. They have no idea what you'd like but they go out shopping for you anyway. Then they end up buying something so totally lame, like one of those gimmicky talking fish that hang over the door or some slice-and-dice handy utility knife that you'll use *maybe* twice and throw in a drawer and forget about. They give you things you'll never need and would never have thought to buy for yourself, not in a million years. My biggest pet peeve is the gag gift."_

He'd made such a grimace of comical anger that Daniel had continued to laugh.

Jason had then pointed at the box in the garbage can. _"See that?  Know what that shit is? That there is a perfect example of what I'm talking about. There's a woman upstairs in Financial Affairs who wants to go out with me. I've politely declined but this is her way of courting me."_ His face had twisted into another grimace of disgust to show Daniel exactly what he'd thought about that.

_"Couldn't you just bring it back to her and tell her 'no thanks'?"_

Jason stared at him in astonishment. _"Christ, Daniel, would you? I thought about doing that but you know what would happen as a result? First, she's one of those women that couldn't buy a clue if you shoved it up her ass with a stick of dynamite."_

He'd made Daniel laugh so hard, something that hadn’t happened for a long time, and Daniel sometimes wondered if it was that moment that he'd fallen for Jason and just hadn't realized it yet.

 _"Second,"_ Jason had gone on, pretending to be oblivious of Daniel’s laughter. _"Taking it back would label me the bad guy, the asshole, making her the poor innocent female who was just trying to be nice. All that because she's one of many morons who don't know that there's a decorum to follow, even in insufferable gift-giving, and that a simple card would have sufficed ... which I'd toss just as easily as the present. You know I'm not a rude guy most of the time, Daniel, but fuckin' A."_

Daniel had choked off another laugh by brushing his mouth with the back of his hand, but it hadn't fooled Jason any.

_"Yeah, laugh it up, dirt-scratcher."_

That fondly derogatory nickname had only made Daniel laugh more. _"Okay, okay, Han Solo, why not wait and dispose of the present at home? Or at least get rid of it out of sight? If she comes down here to bug you, she'll see it. You *will* end up getting that reputation you mentioned. At least up in Finance."_

Jason had pretended a dramatic sigh with a hand to his forehead.  _"I need help."_

_"I knew that already."_

Both had ended up grinning like fools.

_"So how long have you felt about this gift thing?"_

_"Since I was ten."_

Daniel let out a laugh of surprise. _"Really? How'd your parents react to that?"_

 _"Somewhat tolerantly,"_ Jason had answered, rolling his eyes. _“They stopped buying me presents when it was obvious that I wasn’t playing with them.  But when it became apparent that I didn’t care, they started buying me things I could use.  If they couldn't think of anything, they knew I wouldn't be upset. If there was something that I really wanted, and they could afford it, I'd ask. Otherwise, I'd go without or work on the orchard farms during the summer."_

Later on that day, Daniel had taken Jason's words to heart and had done just as suggested. He'd made him a birthday card, using that purpose to convey how much he appreciated Jason's friendship. He hadn't said it in their talk earlier, having been sidetracked.

So, with a piece of left over parchment, Daniel had ripped each side, burnt the uneven edges, then folded it into quarters. Opening it like a card, he'd then printed the ending of a poem. "Happy Birthday, Jason" had been written on the front of it.

The poem he used had struck Daniel particularly because it had seemed appropriate. SG-2 had been forced to hold siege in a broken-down fortress for 24 hours and when his men and the few civilian offworlders had started to fray at the edges from lack of sleep, Jason had given them all a stirring round of "we never give in."

Daniel had finished the card just before it was time to go home, and had made his way quickly back to Jason's office. Jason had been grabbing his keys when Daniel had interrupted.

 _"Hey, Jace. I got something for you,"_ he had announced, shutting the door.

_"What's that?"_

_"Here,"_ and he had handed his friend the homemade card.

Daniel would never forget the look of surprised awe that had covered Jason's face. He'd looked over the outside of the card first before opening it.

 

"...though we are not now, that strength,

which in old days moved Earth and Heaven,

that which we are, we are:

One equal temper of heroic hearts,

Made weak by time and fate,

But strong in will...

To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

\--  Tennyson, "Ulysses"

To Jason, my best friend

\- Daniel

 

Daniel smiled as he remembered the look on Jason's face after he'd read the card.  Had _that_ been the time when he'd won Jason's heart and hadn't known it? There'd been that bit of mistiness in Jason's eyes after reading that poem, and Daniel had been caught up in the fiercest hug he had ever received from anyone, Jack included.

Jason had said that he'd always loved him, that there had been one moment when he’d realized he would love Daniel for the rest of his life, whether Daniel returned that love or not.  Daniel remembered begging Jason to tell him when that moment had been, but Jason had dug his heels in, not ever telling him.

Daniel smiled secretly, having figured it out for himself, and wondered if that day didn't mark well for _both_ of them.  He thought about making a card, then put it in the back of his mind and went back to work.

 

 

When Daniel got home, he went into his office and set up his laptop to search for a special poem.  He intended a very different kind of poem this time, one Jason wouldn't display in his office as he had the other one.

As he looked for a poem, he thought about the other birthday ideas. There were foods Jason loved but rarely indulged in, so that was one answer. So what about activities? The thought made Daniel chuckle because the only activity he could think of involved being naked, or mostly naked.

He remembered the day that Jason had come to him, marking their _first time_ , and still thanked whatever force in the universe had pushed Jason into making that decision.  Jason had always had good timing, but that had been perfect. He'd lifted Daniel's depression from his shoulders and given him love and affection, something that Daniel hadn't been prepared for or even realized he'd needed.

Daniel paused, staring at the laptop screen.   Compared to a year ago, he realized how happy he was, even with the exciting stress of the job.  He had to show Jason just how much he appreciated him as a lover, not just a friend.  And he wanted to do something that Jason would never forget.

Thoughts of sex play had him looking down at his leg, wishing the brace weren't necessary. He only needed it during the day and was able to take it off at night, which was a good thing considering the amorousness of _both_ his lovers.

Daniel was suddenly hit with the kernel of an idea.  Jason loved role play in bed, spicing up their sex life, so what if it were spiced up even more--as a surprise? They'd never done anything more kinky than bondage and not very often.  Passionate sex with creative places to have it was hot enough, but it was time to let Jason, and Jack, know that they _could_ play anywhere.   What about role play outside of the bedroom?  Hell, outside of their homes?

They had to go somewhere special.  Daniel’s body responded with arousal at the prospect of going somewhere else to have kinky sex.   Jason loved fantasy, getting off on Daniel whispering things as they fucked.  He loved bondage.  Whatever he came up with, Daniel knew that Jason would love it.

But what about Jack?  Daniel knew Jack loved bedroom role play, and he loved tying Jason up.  Jason liked rough, forceful play.  He’d love that kind of role play from _Alpha Jack_.

So … handcuffs.  Legcuffs?  How to question Jason on kink without getting him suspicious about a surprise.  Thinking on that, Daniel's ideas became even more interesting and he decided to quit guessing until he had a chance to talk with Jason about it. Afterwards, he'd get together with Jack and implement his plan. He smiled as he imagined Jason's reaction.

Something else occurred to Daniel. There was one present that Jason _would_ appreciate, no matter what it was. One from Jack. It'd be his first. What could Jack get him? Or more appropriately, what would Jason _accept_? Daniel knew the one thing Jason wanted from Jack, but it wasn't a gift in the usual sense of the word, and it was up to Jack to give it.

Where Jack was concerned, Jason didn't believe that Jack loved him, not how a lover should, no matter how many times Daniel had tried to convince him. Whenever Jack had said it, it had been post-coital bliss, and Jason never saw that as true feeling. He wouldn't believe until Jack told him in the middle of a grocery store aisle.

The same was true in Jack's case, of course. They were both insecure and extremely stubborn.  It had been hard enough to get them to admit they loved each other in front of him, and they still wouldn't admit to being _in love_.  Maybe this birthday idea would be a way to get them both to admit it, preferably before the plan began. It was so much easier to relax and get into the mood of something when you knew where you stood beforehand. But no matter what, he had to get them to admit before Jason's birthday ended. How, Daniel had no clue.

He sighed, satisfied with at least having formed part of the plan, and wandered back into the living room to rummage through the books on his shelves. As he spied the CDs, Daniel realized that his 'poem' needn't be a literal one. He grabbed the CDs one at a time and flicked through them, scanning the covers, discarding them back in their slots in frustration when they didn't sound right. As he looked over another CD, he found one that might apply, slipped the CD in the player, and put the headphones on his head to better hear the words instead of cranking up the stereo. He was so consumed in listening to the lyrics that he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone.

**.**

Jason set his duffle bag down and looked across the living room, his eyes scanning appreciatively over the back of Daniel's body. Was there anything finer, he thought. He hadn't been gone that long but it seemed like ages. Not that he hadn't had company, in the form of Jack O'Neill, but it hadn't been exactly a vacation and Jack was... well, not up to being lovable right now.

Concentrating on Daniel, he let his eyes wander down the muscular back, ass, and legs, as some ideas came into his head. Grinning mischievously, he walked up behind his lover and kissed him quickly on the back of the neck, unable to conceal the smugness he felt when Daniel whirled around in shock, eyes wide, and fist poised for a knock-out blow.

"Fuck, Jason!"  Daniel smacked him in the shoulder and Jason rubbed the offended spot, pretending a scowl.

"Ow."

"God, you asshole," Daniel replied with a smidgen of annoyance as he yanked him forward, wound his arms around his neck, and gave him a deep, demanding kiss.

When he was finally released, Jason let out a breath. "Well, now, that's more like it. But," and he sighed sadly, giving Daniel the expression that cued some teasing. "I'm afraid it's over between us."

Daniel couldn't help but find this amusingly coincidental. Yes, Jason liked his fantasy. Clearing his throat, he feigned a protest.  "What? No! You can't be serious!"

Jason sniffed and put a hand over his eyes. "I told myself that if you ever began to ignore me..."

"No, it's not over, Jason!" Daniel replied melodramatically, raising his tone to a whine as he grabbed Jason by the collar. "It can't be. We can fix this, I know we can."

"No, there's no way it can be fixed," Jason whined back, sniffing again. "Just face it. You love Elton John more than me."

Daniel covered his laugh with a cough. "I don't, I swear I don't. He means nothing to me compared to you!"

"Prove it," came the response, which Jason combined with a leer, all sniffling forgotten.

"But I already kissed you and that didn't seem to work," Daniel argued.

"Try again, only with your mind completely on me," Jason suggested and tightened his arms around him.

He was kissed so thoroughly that anything else he could have possibly been thinking of disappeared for lack of attention. Daniel's tongue tended to do that quite well. His lover's hands slid over his ass and held him firmly as he firmly rubbed against him, forcing Jason to pull away with an insistent erection.

He let out a slow breath and made a growling noise as he leveled narrowed eyes on his lover. "You're in trouble now. You know this, don't you?"

"Do I?" Daniel teased back.

Jason let out another growl and looked over Daniel's shoulder at the stereo. "So, what was the intense expression for? You've heard the lyrics to those songs many times."

"Um...it's a surprise."

"A surprise? For me?" and he therefore had to ask, "What?"

"Well, if I tell you, that's ruin the surprise. Just wait, okay?"

Jason eyed him as he considered the request, then let go as Daniel could be extremely stubborn. "Birthday surprise?"

Daniel only smiled and changed the subject.  "So...how'd the mission to relocate the Tok'ra go?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You do _not_ want to know."

Daniel made a face. "That bad?"

"Jack very nearly killed every Tok'ra in existence except for Jacob."

Daniel groaned. "You're right, I don't want to know. Is he still at the mountain?"

"Oh yeah, and in one hell of a mood," Jason said, echoing Daniel's groan. "Jack was in a private meeting with Hammond when I left. Hammond didn't look pleased, but he also looked as if he understood. I hope he goes easy on Jack, and I also hope that Jack calms down about the Tok'ra before he comes home."  He sighed deeply.  "Otherwise, prepare for him to be in one shitty mood."

"Dammit. Well, in the meantime, Jace, I need to talk to you about something before he comes home."

"Okay, but I gotta change."

Daniel followed Jason into the bedroom as the man discarded his clothes and pulled on the comfortable torn jeans. He was in the middle of pulling on a white tank top when Daniel's next words halted his actions.

"I've been thinking about doing something special for you for your birthday."

Jason eyed him suspiciously as he pulled his top down. "C'mon, Daniel, I don't need anything but you, sappy as that is."

"I promise it'll be worth it. Let me?"

Jason rolled his eyes, but he couldn't refuse Daniel anything. "Fine," he relented, giving his lover a shy smile.

Daniel grinned at having won that round. "Jack's reaction to your attitude about gift-giving should be interesting."

Jason's eyes suddenly went wide with alarm. "Oh shit. Don't tell him it's my birthday, Daniel."

Daniel stared at Jason in astonishment. "Jason, honestly," he protested.

"I'm serious, Daniel. I don't want him feeling pressured. You know how he is. You tell him I don't want anything and he'll be stubborn, like you, and insist on something."

Daniel sighed, looked at the ceiling, then grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him down the hall to the kitchen. Fetching a beer from the fridge, Daniel handed it to him then pushed Jason in a chair and sat down in front of him.

"Do you know how annoying that is?"

"What? I just don't want him to feel pressured, okay?"

"Bullshit. You're feeling insecure."

Jason looked away, shaking his head in denial, but it was clear that Daniel was right.

"He won't," Daniel argued. "First, this birthday is different because we're lovers now so I'm doing something special. Second, Jack is your lover, too, and you will **not** exclude him just because you're afraid of his rejection."

"I'm not..." Jason started, but he couldn't finish. He glared at Daniel then. "When did you read up on psychology?"

With a sigh, Daniel asked, "How long have we known each other?"

"Two years."

"And how well do you think we know each other?"

Jason let a hint of a smile show. "As friends, quite well. As lovers, we're getting there."

Daniel returned the tiny smile. "So, I don't need a road map or a psych book to tell me what's bothering you. Well, most of the time."

Jason looked down at the bottle in his hand as he thought for a moment, and finally nodded in agreement. "And I'm beginning to know Jack. It doesn't take a genius to see that Jack's not good with birthdays, except for yours. It's one time he allows himself to get sappy. I don't expect that to change, especially now. Even though he and I have gotten a bit closer..."

"A bit? Jason..."

" _and_ I don't want him to do anything."

"Like what? Do something _nice_ for you?" Daniel finished with exasperation.

Jason shook his head slightly, dismissing the very idea that Jack would go out of his way. It seemed only fitting that he'd do something that Daniel had suggested, but whatever Daniel was planning, Jason couldn't have Jack in on it. He couldn't. He wanted Jack to show him his own care, his own...love, and Jack just wasn't going to do that. Despite what Daniel said, Jack didn't really love him. Without Daniel's presence, Jack wouldn't have given Jason the time of day.

"I just want to do something special for your birthday, Jason, and when Jack--"

"Whatever you do, Daniel, Jack will go along with. I don't want that."

"He'll be involved no matter what I do or say, Jason."

"He'll be involved because of you, Daniel. I don't want him feeling obligated. End of discussion."

"Jason, where're you getting these bullshit ideas? Jack _does_ love you. He's just not good at saying it."

"With you he is."

"Because he's known me a lot longer, Jace. You should know that whenever I suggest something that involves you, he readily agrees. And he doesn't have to, Jace. It's not because **_I_** want to. He's rejected my ideas plenty of times."

"Work-related."

" _Personal_ things, Jason."

"He..." Jason started, preparing to argue, but stopped himself. He couldn't remember anything specific but somehow had a feeling that Daniel was right, again, and that irritated him.

"He'll agree with me because he loves you. We _both_ want to do something special for your birthday."

"You haven't even talked to him yet."

"No, but I don't have to in order to know what he'll say."

"Well, whatever you're planning, it'll have to get in line," Jason said abruptly, showing all the enthusiasm of a man in a coma.

"What?" Daniel asked, half-laughing at the unexpected response.

"Lysa has arranged a stupid party and I couldn't talk her out of it."

Daniel's grin widened. Jason hated birthday parties even more than gifts. "Uh oh. Must be pretty serious if she's breaking your rules. And you didn't have the heard to back out of it, did you?"

Jason's expression told him.

"Chicken," Daniel teased.

"I know. But she's been through a lot with the new baby, and if this makes her happy, well, she is my baby sis so...besides, if I'm ever killed in action--"

"Jason--" Daniel started but Jason put a hand up.

"Don't argue. It can happen...to _any_ of us. If it ever happens, I want her to have some good memories. Just like the ones I'm building with you."

Not a pleasant thing, Daniel thought, but he could see the reasoning. He nodded mutely because he simply did _not_ want to argue over such a terrifying subject.

"You'll also get to see something rare on that day," Jason said with further lack of enthusiasm.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Me in my Class A's."

"Really?" Daniel asked, his face perking up and his eyes showing definite interest. He'd never seen Jason in his Class A's. Never. The image of Jason in that dress uniform sent an erotic charge through him. "Why are you going to your birthday party in dress uniform?"

Jason sighed. "Because Lysa wants to show me off, says she's _so proud of her big brother_...even if she doesn't know what I really do for a living. She thinks I'm part of Space Command, which technically, I am.   _We_ are."  He shook his head. "I've only been doing my job, but she wants to make a big deal out of it."

Daniel placed a hand behind Jason's neck, pulling him forward. "She has a right to be, you know. I certainly am."

"Daniel, c'mon, I haven't done anyth--"  His words were cut off by a long kiss.  When Daniel broke off, Jason asked, "What was that for?"

"No reason, but do you know how sexy I find those Class A's on Jack?"

"Yeah," Jason drawled, a smile reaching his lips. "He looks damn good in them."

"I _love_ to molest a man in uniform," Daniel said, a sparkle showing in his eyes as he reached down to caress Jason's inner thighs. "Can I molest you?"

Jason loved the tingling feeling he felt when Daniel did that and decided that maybe wearing his Class A's wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. "Anytime you want, spare the uniform."

"Good," Daniel grinned widely, "now...about your birthday. Can you get some time off?"

Jason eyed him again. "You're not serious about that role-play thing are you?"

"Answer the question."

"I already have a week's worth of leave arranged."

"Hammond cleared it?"

Jason grinned at Daniel's shock. "Yes, he did. I guess he figured I needed a reward for having to live with you during your convalescence," and he ducked to late when Daniel's hand shot up and caught him gently upside the head. Laughing, Jason then added, "So?  What's on that mind of yours? Truthfully, I'll be happy with dinner."

"Well, I have more than dinner in mind. Since I have another week's medical leave, I figured I'd arrange some time for us. I'll get Jack to take a week off, too, if he can swing it. If not...I'll have to go to plan B."

"Uh oh. There's an A and a B?"

"Yes, and there are certain things I have to know from you first before I can go ahead with them."

"Oh boy.  Such as?" Jason asked warily. Daniel had a suspiciously dangerous look in his eyes as he took one of his hands in his.

"Jason, you liked being tied up that one time, yes?"

Jason gave him a shocked smile and reached over to stroke his thigh. "You know I did."

"And was that a fantasy, or did you just go with the urge?"

"It was a fantasy," Jason admitted. He carefully held his inner excitement, wondering just exactly Daniel was planning in that wonderfully devious mind.

Daniel smiled back coyly. "So, what's the one fantasy you would want to explore, given the chance?"

Jason swallowed hard at the thought because he hadn't ever told Daniel much about his fantasies. In the newness of their relationship, which was only just over three months old, having sex when and where they could had been fantasy enough.  "Seriously?" Jason asked.

"Seriously."

"Um, are you planning on fulfilling it or...?" Jason asked in a whisper, leaning forward to nuzzle Daniel's jaw. He didn't know at that moment what was more erotic. Talking about it, or anticipating that Daniel really was serious about fulfilling it.

"Yes, I am," Daniel whispered back.

"Oh."  Jason felt a shiver run over him and just as suddenly, the realization that his fantasy _could_ happen made him begin to lose his nerve. If he told Daniel the _one_ fantasy he had, the very secret one...

Daniel saw the hesitancy but was determined to get Jason to talk.  One way or the other.  "You don't need to feel embarrassed with me."

Jason's attitude showed that he was embarrassed anyway. "I'm not so sure what you'll feel about me when you know what sort of deep, dark things I fantasize about."

"Jason, I already know some things about you, even if I don't know the details."

"Like?" his lover prompted, a little startled.

"Well, for instance, you like a little bit of pain. You like force."

"Okay," Jason inhaled slowly. "Fortunately, you like that, too."

Daniel smiled. "You're not into the domination-submission scene, nor the stuff requiring the giving and receiving of pain, nor do you go for that _other_ stuff..."

"No," Jason confirmed, frowning that Daniel did know a lot about his likes. One day, he might just tell him everything, but for now, it was best to let him know bits at a time. Sometimes, too much information pushed people away.

"I know that you like a bit of role-play while we're having sex, making love, whatever."

Jason couldn't help getting side-tracked and started to laugh. "Okay, let's just call it having sex. 'Making love' could only apply to the very romantic, slow, sappy action...that is, until I want to come, then I--"

"Want it hard?"

"Yes," Jason replied, emphasis on the 's'.

"It's just that it sometimes feels like both, doesn't it?"

Jason smirked. "Probably because it is."

Daniel frowned, though a smile appeared at the corner of his eyes. "You know, it's annoying when you point out the obvious."

Jason replied to that only with a matching smile. "So...as you were saying?"

Daniel had to backtrack a moment, then cleared his throat. "Your one fantasy?"

"Right," Jason answered. "You know some of the aspects already, considering it's you who usually whispers that stuff in my ear as you're banging aw--"

It was Daniel's turn to clear his throat, several times, interrupting his lover. Now his mind was filled with past images of those memories. "Dammit, Jason," he said quietly.

"Not sorry. So...you were saying?"

"Bastard," Daniel mumbled, then raised his voice to normal. "I want you to know that I'm willing to explore the fantasies with you."

"Um...wow, okay. Explore as in...?"

"As in, I'm willing to do a lot more. I've already made plans," he revealed with a wicked grin, "but I need to know about that one fantasy. The details." Daniel pulled him in and kissed him briefly. "Tell me your deepest, darkest, most wicked fantasy."

"Aside from fucking Tom Cruise?" Jason joked, his cheeks going hot again.

"Aside from that, yes."

"Darkest meaning...?"

"You know, dangerous. We like certain things sometimes, but we hold back, you know? Afraid to let go. I think that's what's good about going into this role-play. We can find out if it's something we really like, so in order to do that, I want you to tell me, explicitly, what you'd like to act out, what you would never hold back, or have me and Jack hold back, if given the chance."

"You've done this?" Jason asked, wondering.

"Yes. I'll tell you later, after your birthday. Okay?"

"Okay."  Jason sipped from his beer and took several deep breaths. "Since I'm in a position of leadership, I have this fantasy and it used to involve only you."

"Used to?"

"You still do, but lately Jack's sort of..."

"Ah," Daniel said, understanding. "Go on."

"Well, I..." but Jason suddenly couldn't think how to tell him. "You might think of me as weak."

Daniel searched his eyes, seeing the actual shame written there. "Do you think of yourself as weak, Jason?"

"No."

"Well, neither do I." Jason still hesitated. Daniel thought about what he'd said. Leadership. "Jace, does it have anything to do with giving up your control, your power, to someone else? Like submission?"

"It's like that but not exactly. No master-slave themes or anything like that. It's...it involves me being pursued by two _hunters_ , for lack of a better term, and I'm the hunted.  It's you and Jack, and lately, mostly Jack." He paused, then moved his hand to get his beer and downed half of it. "I want to be hunted."

"And who are you in this?" Daniel asked, knowing Jason would have to say it for himself, but he was getting an idea.

"I'm...innocent." He grimaced, not believing he'd actually said it. He glanced up and noticed Daniel's eyes darkening with arousal. He cleared his throat again and continued. "Sexually inexperienced."

"A virgin?" Daniel asked, showing a hint of a smile and hoping Jason took it the right way.

"Yeah, a virgin."  Jason cleared his throat several times, his own eyes growing darker as his skin felt warmer. "I'm not experienced but I have deep, dark desires, so I'm both afraid and wanton, which makes me resist at first. I want, need, to be _forced_ ," and Jason cleared his throat. "To mark me, make me take it, make me admit I want it, want you, want Jack." He paused to take a breath, then added, "And in this fantasy, I'm tied up for most of it."

Daniel smiled knowingly and leaned up as he pulled Jason down, their lips almost touching. "Your wrists only, or wrists and ankles?"

Jason's heart started to pound as he breathed, "My wrists. My ankles are what you'll have to...um...raise and lower, turn me over."

"To a bed or post, or free?"

"That would be up to you," he told him, feeling his cock begin to thicken further.

"Okay, say it's both. Without being tied _to_ something, would you prefer your hands tied in front, or back?"

"Again, that would be up to you."

Daniel touched his chest and his eyes widened with both arousal and alarm.  "God, Jason, your heart is pounding. Is this idea something you want or is it scaring--"

"I want," Jason whispered, closing his eyes.

"Any other details, Jason?" Daniel said huskily, nuzzling his jaw.

"No lube for my...um, first time. But for safety's sake, you'll have to have it, especially because I'll want you to..." Jason let out a slow breath, waiting for Daniel's complete response.

"Take you?"

"Yes..." he answered.

Daniel pulled back and kissed him. "That's not weak, Jace. I have a similar fantasy about you and Jack."

Jason gave Daniel a hard look. "Had?"

"It's kind of evolved."

"To?"

"Something similar to yours only in a broader sense. I'm trapped somewhere and both of you have me cornered, then you set about showing me what I've been missing by avoiding you..."

Jason gave Daniel an understanding smile, then bit his lip. "I've been wanting Jack to be the one."

Daniel gave him a nip along the earlobe. "To be first?"

Jason snorted as he blushed, this time from an image of himself screaming for Jack to fuck him.

"I have a question."

"Sure, okay," and he reached for his beer and finished it.

"There's the rough stuff, but do you want things to eventually calm down, become playful, breaking role-play without saying so?"

Jason's insecurity attacked out of nowhere when he realized that Jack would really be involved. What would he think of him wanting to act like a...?

"No, never mind, I can't," and he pushed Daniel away and hurried out of the chair and toward the living room.

Daniel couldn't help the shocked expression he had. "Why?" When Jason, his back to him, wouldn't answer, he then asked, "Why are you so intimidated by him, Jason? What's wrong?"

Jason wouldn't tell him. He stood frozen between the two rooms.

"I know you care about what he thinks, but honestly, he won't think bad of you for this."

"I just don't think..."

"That's the problem. You're not. Jack does care."

"Yeah, but I...never mind."

It suddenly struck Daniel what the underlying reason was for Jason. "It's okay, you know. You love me, right?"

"Daniel..."

"And now you love Jack. What's the difference?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want..." He turned slowly, looking at Daniel with a pained, worried expression. "You're a lot less judgmental than Jack is. I don't want him to--"

"He won't. It's only you who _thinks_ he will."

Jason wanted to believe that and from the look in Daniel's eyes, his lover certainly did.  "You're so sure of that, aren't you?"

"You should be, if you love him as much as I think you do."  Daniel held his breath, waiting. "I know I made you two admit it in my infirmary room, but that was a different thing. You've fallen _in love_ with him now."

Jason felt his heart hammer inside his chest. "I know I love him, Daniel, but I was in love with you _first_ \--"

"Jason--"

"No, let me finish. I was in love with you a long time before I told you so it feels like I love you more. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"You were in love with Jack a long time before me so--"

"I don't love him _more_ than you, just differently. Jack's and my relationship has always been more...complicated. We fight; you and I rarely do. Well, not like me and Jack. There have been times where I'm at work and I could actually hate him."

Jason's expression became as wistful as Daniel's. "I know that he'll never forgive himself for the way he treated you." He reached up and stroked Daniel's cheek. "He loves you more than his life. Just as I do."

"As I do the both of you. But Jason?"

"What?"

Daniel took a deep breath as he returned Jason's caress. "Don't exclude him. Let Jack decide for himself. Just take a deep breath and trust me. Can you do that?"

"Without question." Jason frowned, looking off his shoulder, thinking. "I didn't realize that I was taking his choice away, but I guess I was, wasn't I?"

Daniel held up his hand with thumb and forefinger half an inch apart. "A little."

"You know, I never thought I'd feel this way about him. This three-way relationship confuses me sometimes."

"I know. Me, too, sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, are there any more secret fantasies you want to tell me?" Daniel asked, returning to the previous subject with a grin on his face.

"Plenty, but not for role-play."  From the look Daniel gave him, Jason groaned and turned around, starting to walk back toward the kitchen.

"Oh no, you don't," Daniel said from behind.

"Daniel, whatever you've got planned, don't--ooof!"

Daniel dropped his cane and lunged, tackling Jason to the carpet, and pinning him to his back.

"Daniel! Have you gone mad? You could've hurt your ankle!"

"I'm fine. And you are going to give up all your fantasies or I'll torture them out of you," Daniel told him as he locked his fingers with Jason's.

Jason gave into Daniel's infectious mood and tightened his fingers. With that hard body pressed over his, it was difficult not to give in, and possibly start up a new game. He didn't really care about anything else at that moment, anyway.  "I'm not telling you and there's no way you can torture _anything_ out of me."

"Is that so?" Daniel threatened.

"Yes," Jason warned. "In fact, I'm more likely to turn the tables on you."

"Oh really?" Daniel asked in a deeply skeptical tone, lowering his head to brush his lips against Jason's. "I'd like to see you try."

Without any advance warning, Jason quickly wrapped his legs over Daniel's, tucked their clasped hands behind Daniel's back and rolled them over. Done in under two seconds, Daniel was out of breath with shock. And suddenly, very, very hard.

"Damn. You never taught me that move."

"Not giving up all of my secrets."

"If you want me to play, you'd better give 'em up," Daniel said.

"Oooh, he's threatening me," Jason teased. "You'll never do that, Daniel."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah. You won't because you'll be side-tracked."

"I will?"

"Yes, unable to withstand my..." and he ground his groin deliciously into Daniel's, feeling his lover's erection. Attentions."

"It'll definitely be hard not to, but I think I can make the sacrifice," Daniel said, his breath quickening, fully prepared to _pretend_ he wasn't going to respond, despite his traitorous dick.

"And what about this?" and Jason nipped and pulled at his bottom lip, snaking his tongue between Daniel's open mouth.

Daniel involuntarily opened his lips more and when he realized it, he pulled his head away and shut his mouth. "Not fair."

"Who said anything about fair?"

"Not me."

"Going to give in and tell me you want me?"

"Nope."

"Well, what if I did this?"  Jason let go of Daniel's hands and moved them to his shoulders while he bent his head and began to lick between the buttons of Daniel's shirt. Daniel closed his eyes, torn between wanting to give in and wanting to resist. Resistance, for the moment, won out.

"No," he said, breathless.

"This?"  Jason's hands quickly unbuttoned Daniel's shirt and his mouth sought out first one nipple, then the other, licking, tasting, pulling hard at the nub. Daniel let out a gasp and moan, wanting to grab Jason's head in his hands but somehow managed to refrain. With great effort, he placed his hands Jason's shoulders and pushed him up.

"No."

"And what about this?" Jason asked, effortless lowering his lips back down to Daniel's chest and licking a trail down his belly to the button of his shorts.

"No," Daniel said, his control weakening.

"Hmmmm. Then," and his hands unbuttoned Daniel's shorts and pulled them down over his hips, "you won't react at all when I do this, will you?" and his lips mouthed over the cotton-covered erection.

It took all that he had not to writhe or jerk under Jason's tongue. His hands reached for Jason's head and tried, ineffectively, to move him away.  "No, I won't react," he said, panting, knowing damn well he was reacting. Boy, was he reacting.

Jason was into it and full of passion and demand. He held down Daniel's hips while his mouth continued to soak the thin cotton material of his boxers, his tongue sliding down over his balls to tease and extort.

"And this?" Jason asked as hands slid underneath, fingers caressing his covered buttocks. A middle finger sought between his lover's cheeks, rubbing the material against his anal entrance. His mouth moved back up to his belly, laving the fine hairs before gently biting the lightly sweating skin. "Tastes good," he mumbled.

Daniel's hands gripped Jason's shoulders and though he didn't say it, his body told Jason that he wanted him right now. Jason knew it and went back down, taking the waistband of his briefs in his fingers. "You want this," he whispered huskily and pulling it down, releasing Daniel's cock, Jason found the head.

Daniel arched and his fingers twitched with the need to wind them through his lovers hair. He moaned an unintelligible response as Jason licked and sucked, making a growling noise before back off to kiss Daniel's stomach. "You want me," he said.

"Yes," Daniel gave in, his fingers reaching down, messing Jason's hair, thumbs moving over his lips and gently hinting for a kiss. When Jason crawled up toward him, Daniel whispered, "Yes, I want you," before seizing control of his mouth with a wanton kiss.

Before Jason could do anything, a jingle of keys was heard and Jack stepped through the door. When he took in the appearance of his lovers, a sort of abandonment closed in over him, but a second later, he brushed it aside.  "I see you've started without me. This is so unfair."

"Don't just stand there," Daniel said thickly, and slid his uninjured foot out from under Jason and snagged Jack's ankle. He wasn't expecting it, and fell, almost pin-wheeling, partially onto them both. Pushing them both to the side, Daniel turned over to regard them with a smirk.

"Aqua therapy is wonderful. Hello, Jack." He favored him with a light kiss, then stood up carefully. "C'mon, Jace, we've got something to finish." He pulled Jason to his feet, then held out a hand for Jack. "You going to lay there all day?" When Jack held his hand out, Daniel withdrew his own, then pulled Jason with him as he made his way as fast as he could for the bedroom.

Jack growled. "Just where the hell do you two think you're going?"

Just as Jason was trying to close and lock the door, Jack forced himself in, sending Jason backward. He tackled him onto the bed, where Daniel had retreated, and when Daniel tried to get away, Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

Soon they became locked in a three-man wrestling match, each trying to top the other, but only _just_ succeeding. Yet somewhere along the way, Jack changed the game from wrestling to passion. The tangled mass of limbs became an erotic dance of hips and thighs, hands and mouths, buttocks and cocks. Lips found skin as clothes were ripped and torn off; sweaty bodies rubbed together and hands sought out dicks as mutual rubbing and masturbation began in earnest.

Growling and biting, Jack ended up covering Jason, rubbing hard so that Jason growled in return. Daniel threw himself over Jack and slid his erection between his ass cheeks with no intention of stopping to fuck. Each ground into the other, blindly seeking something to kiss and suck and bite and rub and stroke.

Almost frantic, hands pushed and pulled, rearranging bodies until each mouth found a cock and descended. Moans filled the room, and increased when fingers slid into convenient holes. Sucking harder, moving faster, their bobbing rhythms matched deeply probing fingers and one after the other, like dominoes, they came.

Daniel, the last to reach climax, lay panting on top of Jason's sweat-soaked thigh. "So, who won this round, Jason?" he asked, and began to laugh.

"Kiss my ass."

"I just did."

The next day, Jason went to pick up his mail and sort out things in his apartment. He had a feeling that Daniel would talk to Jack about his birthday so he made sure he found things to occupy him for most of the day. He hoped Jack wouldn't embarrass him too much when he returned.

As Jason assumed, Daniel took advantage of his time alone with Jack. Jack had just put a load of laundry in and was preparing to sit down to watch something on TV when Daniel came over and sat down next to him.

"Is there something really important you want to see? Hockey season's not here yet, is it?"

"Not yet, but pre-season football is." At Daniel's pleading expression, Jack set the remote down.  "But it can wait."  He looked at Daniel in his sleeveless t-shirt and shorts and thought about how he hadn't really gotten all that he'd wanted last night, but he'd been tired as hell.

"What's up?"

Daniel studied his face, seeing residual traces of stress. "First, I didn't get the chance to ask last night before you passed out. Jason said you guys were stressed out. How're you feeling?"

"Glad that I'm away from those arrogant, insufferable, pin-headed, xenophobic--"

"Okay, okay, and?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. But you didn't sit down for that, did you?"

"Um, no."

"What then?"

"Jason."

Jack's face changed to worry. "What about him?"

"Nothing bad, Jack. He's managed to get next week off for leave, and I was wondering if you can, too."

Jack smiled slowly. "I already squared it away, Daniel. Besides, Hammond okayed it mostly to get me out of the way, especially since Jake will be here and he's really pissed off at me."

"Jeez, were you that bad?"

Jack shrugged, showing how much he really _didn't_ care.  "Yeah, apparently. But forget them. What's going with Jason?"

"Tuesday is his birthday."

Jack frowned and pursed his lips. "Damn, I knew there was something I forgot."

"Me, too, damn near. It's his big 4-0."

Jack shook his head. "Bastard looks 30, not 40."

"Just like you look 40, not--"

"Aht! Never mind. Now, you have something in mind I take it?"

"Yes," and he paused. "How do you feel about role-playing?"

"What?" Jack asked, stunned. Not in a million years could he have guessed Daniel would ask him that question.

"I want to give Jason an unusual present," and then went about explaining how Jason hated 'regular' gift-giving.

"Okay, so this is just you then?" he asked, feeling left out.

"Sorry, I meant to say 'us' but I didn't know how you'd feel about it, you know?"

"Ah. Gotcha. So this idea of yours is his present then?"

Sensing the stubbornness, Daniel added, "Well, one we can give him together. You can give him something but it's just that Jason doesn't want you to feel pressured into getting him anything. And basically, he doesn't think you'd want to."

Jack immediately felt defensive. "Why the hell would he think that?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you know how you are about gift-giving. Jason is a close friend, but you might not know _what_ to get him and--"

"Daniel," Jack said, interrupting. "Jason and I are on the same page when it comes to gift-giving and receiving."

"So you know about his preference then?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll think of something and surprise him. So what's yours."

"I made him a card."

Jack damn near guffawed until he saw that Daniel was serious. "What?"

"I started it two years ago, giving him a parchment card with a poem inscribed inside."

"You make this latest one already?"

Daniel nodded.

"Can I see it?"

Daniel hesitated then got up, went to his office, then came back with it, handing it to Jack over the back of the couch. Jack examined the folded paper, opened it, and read the poem. His expression altered. He seemed...not jealous...envious? Daniel took that as an opportunity.

"I didn't know if you'd like something like this. Would you?"

"For my birthday?"

"No, for Ground Hog Day," Daniel said, slapping Jack on the shoulder. Jack handed him back the card and Daniel returned it to his office hiding place and came back to the sofa, facing Jack. He noticed a strange, wistful look on Jack's face. "What?"

"Daniel, do you..." Jack began, then cleared his throat. "What you put in the card... do you feel that way about me?"

Daniel stared back at him, astounded at the man's sudden insecurity.  "You're as bad as Jason."  He reached a hand out and caressed his cheek, then pulled his head forward for a soft kiss.  "I always have."  Jack pulled him into a firmer, more exploratory kiss, pushing Daniel onto his back and lying over him. Daniel let him, figuring he was just as likely get to talk to him this way as sitting up. Jack broke the kiss, showing his eyes darkening.

"Jack, about Jason's birthday?"

"Right, what?" Jack asked, enfolding his arms under Daniel and getting comfortable.

"Remember I asked about role-playing?"

"Yes," he said, becoming engrossed in kissing Daniel's neck.

"Well? How do you feel about playing them?"

Jack had to think about it and didn't want to. He wanted to think about what was under his lips. "Um, I've played one once, Daniel. It was... nice... erotic."

"Ooh-kay, so how willing are you to play another one?"

"For Jason?" Jack asked, finally catching up on what Daniel was talking about, and pushed up to look at him.

Daniel nodded, then explained, in every conceivable detail, the fantasy Jason had described to him and the plans he had to fulfill it. The only drawback was that Daniel didn't know where to implement his idea, or how to start it off.  As he spoke, however, Jack was hit with an evil idea. It showed as that certain smile spread over his face.

"Jack, you've got an idea."

"Yes. So, where are we gonna be on Tuesday?"

"Um, Jason will be at his sister's," and then told Jack that horrid piece of news.

Jack only nodded, "No problem. I know someone. We can stop by his sister's easily enough."

"Jack, what are you planning?"

Jack told him.

"Ohh, that's good," Daniel chuckled. He really did like the idea.

"So, we'll get there, grab him, then who drives?" Jack asked.

"Me," Daniel offered.

"Sure it shouldn't be me?"

"No, you need to be in back. Remember who it is who gets him first?"

Jack felt huge complimented that Jason wanted him specifically for this. "Okay, you drive. You sure you won't get jealous?"

"How could I be when I'm with the two most gorgeous guys in the universe?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"Nice response."

"Thank you."

"So what's the safe word?" Jack asked, curious.

"Um, I didn't ask, actually."

"Daniel," Jack admonished.

"I don't think we'll need it."

"Just to be on the safe side, okay? We could use _red_."

"Isn't that everyone's?"

"Maybe, which is why it's easier to remember."

"I guess. So, your activation word is...what?"

"Zeppelin."

"Jason know that?"

"He will. Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes roaming over Daniel once again. Talking about this role-playing fantasy had his blood boiling.

"Jason doesn't just love you. He's _in love_ with you."

Jack blinked several times at him. "What?" he asked softly. "I thought he was in love with you."

Daniel shrugged. "He is. He can love us both, just as I love you both. Now, I know that he wants you to pretend that you want him more than anything else in the world. Can you do that?"

Jack stared, his mouth agape from shocked dismay. "Daniel! Fuckin' A. You don't think much of me, do you?"

"Jack, I just said I was in love with you."

"Was?" Jack asked, defensive and needing to throw up the 'sarcasm' walls of protection.

"Jack, don't play tense games. You know what I mean. I also know that you don't love Jason the way he loves you. There's nothing wrong with that. I was just asking that for the sake of the role-playing game, could you...beef it up?"

" _Beef it up?_ " Jack was getting ticked off with Daniel's choice in words.

"You know, let it all go for him?"

Jack shook his head, disgusted at Daniel, and the reality of how he'd somehow made Jason feel that he didn't care all that much about him. How the hell had that happened?

Daniel misunderstood his body language and expression and was concerned. "Just pretend this once, okay?"

Jack turned to stare at him, hard, and Daniel practically recoiled. "God, you think the same way Jason does about me? How the fuck can I do any of this if the two of you think so little of my feelings?" Jack pushed off and away, troubled by Daniel's words.

Daniel hadn't really thought that Jack _loved_ Jason and was only now realizing that he was wrong. He sighed and pushed up on his elbows. "You never _say_ you love him. He thinks you just love him like a friend loves a friend, and maybe part of that is because you love me."

"Sounds plausible," Jack said grudgingly admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you're your own worst enemy when it comes to your feelings."

Jack dropped his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Give me time, Daniel. I'm not used to this open stuff. One of the reasons I broke up with Sara was because I couldn't share about Charlie."

Daniel only swallowed and kept silent for a minute. "If you share that with Jason, it'll help things between you. Maybe. I'm hoping anyway."

"Just give me a reminder, Daniel. A shove in the right direction."

Daniel grinned. "Don't tempt me."

Jack rubbed his eyes between forefinger and thumb. "I'm serious."

"Okay."

After a long pause, Daniel asked, "You can do this for him, right? Get rough? Go alpha male?"

Jack pictured Jason running down the path in the woods behind the cabin, with himself and Daniel trapping him there, and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. "I think I can, yeah." His eyes turned to Daniel and the aggressive look intensified. "In fact... maybe I need to practice."

Daniel was abruptly speechless...and fucking _hard_.  He swallowed as he watched Jack stand up.  "Um, I don't think you need the practice," he heard himself saying.

"Let's go," Jack said, pulling Daniel up.

Daniel felt the roughness, the urgency, the heat from Jack. He wanted more. "Where?"

"Bedroom," and with that, Jack handed Daniel his cane. "Now."

Daniel shot him a look over his shoulder as he made his way down the hall.

"What?" Jack asked.

Daniel waited until he got into the bedroom, but as Jack stepped in behind him, he spoke quickly, lest he forget. "Oh, just some stuff you might want to know. I can tell you later." Daniel's thoughts were cut off as he found himself on the bed, with Jack's weight over most of him, kissing him urgently while he removed Daniel's shorts. Daniel wanted to tell him what he thought, but Jack's demanding touch was forcing him to lose his concentration. He reached out to remove Jack's clothing but Jack was way ahead of him and he pushed off the bed as his shirt hit the floor.

"You've got that look. What's on your mind?" Jack asked as his pants and briefs joined his shirt.

Daniel was now losing IQ points. "Never mind."

Jack growled impatiently and crawled over him, letting his knees push roughly against Daniel's thighs, forcing him to retreat across the mattress. When Daniel stopped, his head a few inches from the other side, Jack purposely spread his knees against Daniel's thighs once again, this time eliciting a gasp that sent signals to his balls. "This what you meant by alpha behavior?"

Daniel felt the lust rising quickly as he hardened considerably. "Yeah, definitely."

Jack abruptly dropped himself on top of him, making Daniel gasp again. "So, what were you going to say?" he asked, letting his hands search out firm muscle to tease with rough touches.

"Jason is... a bit intimidated by you," he answered, breathing heavily.

"What?" Jack asked in surprise as he lifted his mouth from Daniel's throat. It now had red marks and Jack felt his desire mount higher.

"It might come in handy during the game, is what I mean."

"Okay, I'll remember that. Right now, no more talking."

"Excuse me?"

"Alpha Jack is here at your request. Any objections?" he said as he pushed up on his hands.

"I don't think you need to practice," Daniel informed him as his fingers trailed through the sparse hair on Jack's chest.

Looking down between them, Jack moved his hips and lined up their cocks. He looked back up and with biting his lip, teasingly rubbed his groin against Daniel's, sending shocks through each other.

Daniel arched and brought his hips up on each thrust, matching his rhythm.

"You want me to stop?" Jack asked as he continued moving, his eyes on Daniel's face, his fists filled with crumpled sheet.

"I didn't say that," Daniel breathed and closed his eyes.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jack abruptly asked and moved one of his hands to Daniel's chest, drawing his nails across, hitting a nipple, then down his abdomen.

Daniel gasped, delighted when Jack growled at the touch of his own fingernails across his chest and down the middle of his back. "Yes, I want you to fuck me," he whispered. He responded to Jack's need, his own need. He wanted Jack to possess him just as much as Jason wanted it.

Jack answered his reply by moving his hips away to draw his nails over the sensitive skin his inner thighs. Releasing a moan, Daniel's fingernails scratched over Jack's hips and part of his ass before moving back up to his chest. His hands hadn't caused a sound from Jack, and determined to get one, he took Jack's nipples between thumbs and index fingers and gave them a twisting pull. The result was his knees were pushed up and Jack kneeling between them, his cock now rubbing lightly against his ass.

Jack retrieved the lube from the bedside table and with focused intent, applied the cool liquid to his ass. Daniel closed his eyes, lost in Jack's touch and didn't realize that Jack had lubed himself until a hot, firm presence pushed against his puckered opening, entering him without further preamble.

"Oh god," Daniel whispered, and spread his legs.

"Yes, that's it, take my cock you little slut," Jack said gruffly and pushed Daniel's knees to his chest.

Shocked a little by the word, it only magnified his lust. He relaxed, taking Jack inside as he slowly pushed deep. Once Jack was buried inside him, he didn't wait. Taking hold of his waist, he pulled out, then yanked Daniel toward him as he thrust inside.

"Oh shit!" Daniel groaned, tossing his head back and biting his lip. "Yes."

Jack's voice surprised him when he growled, "You want Alpha Jack, you got Alpha Jack." Without further warning, he repeated the same hard thrust, hitting his prostate time and again.

"Ohmyfuckinggod," Daniel moaned, feeling it, reveling in it, his body taking to the hard thrusts like a duck to water. Jack wasn't slowing or changing speeds. He was pounding him right away. Daniel's breathing immediately changed to hard gasps and his fingers convulsively gripped the sheets. "That's it! Fuck...me...hard!" Daniel suddenly realized how badly he'd wanted Jack to do it this way, and it was such a fucking turn on! Jack knew it, too and his voice changed, becoming deeper, more dangerous.

"You want it like this all the time, don't you?"

"Yes!" Daniel declared. He was consumed with pleasure as Jack drilled his ass thoroughly, sending ribbons of pleasure throughout his balls and cock, succumbing quickly to the amazing animal pleasure.

Jack had never felt such power and strength as he fucked Daniel furiously into the mattress. Their bodies were dripping with sweat as the hard passion increased, the need intensified. Daniel looked so good, he thought, watching him, his mouth open, emitting constant guttural noises in time with Jack's insistently hard rhythm. Jack never thought he could let himself go, but he did, and Daniel invited him, begging him to fuck him as hard as he could.

Jack shouted, feeling his balls tightening. "God, you feel good!"

"Yes, fuck me hard, yes," Daniel repeatedly begged, and when he felt Jack tense, he loudly encouraged him.

"Oh shit," Jack rasped and abruptly stopped thrusting, his hips jerking as he went rigid in surprised pleasure. "Jesus H., Daniel!"  He let out another growling sound as he came, the orgasm blinding him momentarily.

Daniel white-knuckled the pillow under his head, eyes wide with shock as Jack's hand took hold of his cock and pulled up in one sharp, hard twist against the head.  "Fuck!"  Combined with the semen that hit his small gland, his body shook with his release. "Ohgod!" he gasped in surprise afterward and yanked Jack down into a kiss that robbed them of breath.

Several minutes passed as they lay there, panting, exhausted. Jack carefully eased himself off and lay down, rolling Daniel onto his side. He snuggled behind him, hugging his lover tightly.

"You liked that?"

When he could form words without slurring them, Daniel said, "What do you think?" he whispered. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over his shoulder. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah," Jack whispered back, kissing his shoulder. "Jason want something like that?"

"Yes, but more so. Do you want to?"

Jack smiled at their planned sexual escape. "I want to give him something he'll never forget."

**~**

Almost four hours later, Jason came walking into the house, making his way to the kitchen. Daniel was preparing dinner and Jason reached around him for the fridge door.

"Hello, gorgeous. Miss me?" he asked, kissing him on the back on the head.

"Always."

He retrieved a beer and looked over Daniel's shoulder to inspect what he was making. He kissed his neck, then noticed some rather obvious red marks that could only be love bites. He felt a twinge of loss at missing out.

"Damn, Daniel. What caused Jack to get so carried away?" he asked as he kissed each one he found.

"I explained our plan for Tuesday," Daniel said carefully. Jason paused.

"You told him?" he asked, knowing damn well it was a dumb question.

Jack was coming down the hall and heard Jason's voice. The more he thought about the plan for Tuesday, the more he became aroused by it. Making love to Daniel like he had earlier surprised him at how much he missed having the quick, hard fuck. He hadn't practiced that sort of sex since college and Sara, or women in general, didn't like it so hard. At least, not the ones he'd been with. One thing was certain; he wanted Jason that way and didn't want to wait till Tuesday.

One other thing surprised him about his desire for Jason. He wanted it wilder with him than he did with Daniel. He didn't know why, either, and it didn't even matter to him to find out. He simply accepted the way he felt. Slow and gentle was okay, or even slow and hard, like he preferred with Daniel, but with Jason, that hot animal sex would be reserved for him...and probably from now on. He also wanted it both ways. Give and take.

"I told him, Jason," Jack heard Daniel reply and snuck around the corner to surprise Jason just as he was kissing Daniel's neck. He startled him as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him away from Daniel.

"Hello, Jason. Yes, he told me," Jack said darkly, then bit into Jason's neck and pressed his groin into his backside.

"I don't think he needs to practice his alpha male needs, do you, Jace?" Daniel laughed.

Jason didn't answer right away. A tiny bolt of lightning was traveling down his body as Jack's teeth nailed that one sensitive spot on the side of his neck. His eyes were closed, one hand clutching at Jack's hair, the other grasping for the counter behind them. Jack bit harder, sucking, widening his bite as he went, and Jason let out a gasp of surprised arousal. Jack was poised like a tiger on its kill, and he growled into Jason's neck.

"Jesus," Jason shivered as the vibration of Jack's growl went through his ears and throughout his body, then he felt Jack's hand reaching down to immediately cup his crotch. No wasting of time, no long foreplay. God, yes. He wanted him so badly. Jack turned him around hard suddenly and pushed him up against the wall, then kissed him so hard and deep that Jason lost some of the feeling in his arms and legs. He began to moan, rubbing his groin against Jack's resuming touch, which was none too gentle and very, very persuasive.

Daniel stood there, unable to concentrate as he looked to his right and watched them. Damn but Jack was good. Jason was putty.

Jack let Jason up for air then, leaving him breathless. Neither one spoke, staring into each other's eyes as they communicated a deep understanding.

"Jack's in a mood today, Jason."

"So I gathered," Jason said, then pulled himself together enough to give Jack a playful shove, then opened his beer and sat down at the table.

"It would probably help, Jason, if you weren't so biteable," Jack said, grabbing his own beer and moving over to sit across from Jason and stare at him, predator to prey. "You are too, Daniel."

Daniel guffawed. "Oh, so this is my fault?"

"No, it's Jack's," Jason said simply, then gave Jack a withering glance, but he knew that this was just a time out. Jack was going to fuck him, within half an hour...this was only a temporary game of cat and mouse and Jason wasn't so sure he could last half an hour.

"Uh huh. I haven't even begun with you yet, but keep up the smart ass remarks, Jason. You'll only get it worse on Tuesday."

Jason's lips twitched for a smile.  "Promises, promises," he said and turned his head away, finding something outside to pretend to find fascinating. Jack cleared his throat and pulled Jason up from the chair by his bicep.

"Something Jack?"

"You might say that," Jack said, and started to pull him across the kitchen but Jason resisted.

"Where're you taking me?"

"The bedroom."

"Recovered so soon?" he teased.

"Oooooooh," both Daniel and Jack replied, then Jack leveled Jason with a look that made his legs weak.

"He's just insulted you, Jack. What are you gonna do about that?" Daniel teased as he started to cut up the potatoes in long thin strips.

Jack tilted his head back and took a long swallow from his beer, all the while eyeing Jason carefully. "Oh, I'd say that he'll be singing a different tune real soon."

Jason gave Jack the same 'swallow and stare' routine, knowing it was time to push. "You wouldn't dare."

Jack stood up, ripped off his t-shirt, grabbed Jason by the wrist and dragged him down the hall.

"He's in a _very_ playful mood, Jace! I already warned you," Daniel called after them, grinning his head off.

Jack shoved him on the bed, trying to remove Jason's shirt and when his impatient fingers wouldn't undo them, he growled, "Fuck it," and ripped it open, making Jason gasp. "Take your pants off, now!" Jack ordered him, and Jason glared back at him, feeling his own alpha rising to the occasion. But he wanted sex and soon so he complied, removing his jeans and boxers. He met Jack's eyes as Jack removed his clothes, then watched carefully as Jack moved up on the bed.

"Come here, Jace. Up, on your knees, and turn around." Jason did, but on all fours, and Jack pulled him back up into a kneeling position, spooning up behind him. He wrapped his arms about him, caressing Jason with his hands. He felt as much power now as he had earlier with Daniel. His fingers pinched and twisted Jason's nipples, making him wince in pleasure, his dick very hard now. Jack felt Jason's body jerk as his hand curled around his dick while his teeth latched hold to the side of his neck opposite to the bite he'd already inflicted on him.

"I want you," Jack growled, and Jason gasped and moaned, feeling Jack's cock sliding against his ass as Jack began an undulating motion with his body. This was different, Jason thought, his mind whirling with excitement. Jack was different!

**.**

In the kitchen, Daniel was washing his hands quickly, then drying them with a towel. He'd prodded Jason earlier, then Jack after that. If what he wanted to happen was going to happen, it would happen now, not next week. Jack's mood already told him this. He had to hear it for himself. He walked silently down the hall, hearing the arousing moans and gasps from Jason, the growling moans and groans from Jack. Jack's voice now, whispering, dark and lustful. Daniel hurried to the half-open door and pushed it open more. He'd never seen Jack alone with Jason, and what he saw and heard made him so very pleased, and so goddamn hard. He leaned against the door jamb, watching, listening, staying put. He was fulfilling a voyeuristic kink he'd developed about his lovers, and went even further as he slid his hand over his covered cock.

**.**

Jason was moaning, breathing out harsh gasps as Jack undulated his body, his cock not entering him, but his hand was very busy caressing, stroking, driving him insane. He was teasing him instead of giving him the quick fuck like Jason had half expected. But at least Jack hadn't let up on the roughness. His hand moved away from Jason's cock and Jason felt the cool liquid pressed against his entrance.

"I won't need any prep, Jack."

"You will need lube," Jack warned. He pressed a healthy amount of it into the entrance to his ass, then slathered it over his own cock. Tossing it aside, he positioned his dick and placed his arms and hands back where they were before: over Jason's chest, and around his dick. "I am going to fuck you so goddamn rough. Spread your knees for me, Jace."

Jason spread himself wide as did Jack, and gasped when Jack slid his hot cock into him. Jack groaned, removing his hand from Jason's dick to his balls, squeezing lightly as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could go until momentum pushed Jason onto his hands. Taking hold of his shoulders, Jack pushed harder and with a sigh from both men, was balls deep. Jack took hold of his hips and forced Jason's body to move with his own when he began to undulate, moving his hips in a slow, circular dance. It was a wind up, knowing that Jason wanted to be fucked hard and didn't want to wait for it.

Jason wouldn't, but nothing could make Jack keep from what he wanted to do. Nothing.

Just he'd done in the kitchen, Jack bent over, making Jason take his weight as he brought his teeth to his neck, biting fiercely, like a predator.

Jason let out a harsh gasp, loving the shivers the bites sent through his body. "Yes. Fuck me, Jack," he panted.

But at the sound of his words, Jack's hands began to travel around his body instead, caressing him roughly, molding him to his will when he brought out just a little pain. It sent Jason into ecstasy when his nipples were twisted again and again, when the staff of his cock was squeezed just a little too tightly under the head, thumb rubbing over the pressurized skin that flowed with pre-come.  It was bliss.

**.**

Daniel was hard as hell, and he stepped away from the door and stepped out of his shorts, then his boxers. He stroked himself as he leaned back against the frame, watching, listening.

He couldn't believe his luck, he thought selfishly. He could watch them whenever they had sex. It was better than watching porn. And there was no acting involved. They were so...beautiful.

Daniel gasped quietly, pumping his cock faster and faster, when he heard the words he'd been hoping to hear, words that would set Jason's heart at ease.

**.**

Jack growled into his ear just before he started to thrust in short, hard, stabbing strokes. Jason lowered his head, holding onto the sheets with whitened knuckles.

"That's it, damn you. Fuck me."

Jack suddenly brought a hand up just under Jason's chin and held his face firmly. He pressed his lips against his ear and spoke in a gruff whisper.  "I love you, Jason. Don't you _ever_ forget it."

Jason tried to say it back but Jack's fingers were in his mouth, moving back and forth in the same rhythm as his hips. Jason couldn't do anything else but suck wantonly, moaning as they fucked his mouth as thoroughly as Jack's cock fucked his ass.

**.**

Daniel closed his eyes as he heard the words and he was so proud of his lovers just then, most especially of Jack. He couldn't have loved them more than at that moment. He was going to stop, to leave them alone, except Jack's roughened, predatory desire stopped him. Daniel became mesmerized and without a thought, started to jerk off with a blinding intensity, trying to match Jack's suddenly violent passion.

**.**

Jack loved the slick glide of his fingers in Jason's mouth and bit hard on his shoulder.  "I love you, do you fucking hear me?"

Jason moaned an affirmative response, unable to keep from sucking. Spit created by Jack's fingers moistened his lips, wet his chin.

"God, that's fucking sexy," Jack whispered and pulled his fingers free from Jason's mouth. He pushed them both flat on the mattress with his other hand still on his cock. Opening his legs, pushing Jason's with them, he began to pound into him with frenzied need and the sound of skin on skin was loud with it, as if Jack needed to split the man in two.

Jason lifted his ass on each thrust, pushing back violently, shouting for Jack to take him. Vulgar, filthy words travelled back and forth, winding them up further. Their actions were intense and overwhelming; Jack couldn't hold back any longer and came first, jerking violently through the hard spasms. Knowing the rush might leave Jason too soon, he pulled out and pushed him on his back.

"Fuck," Jason cursed, but Jack's hand was on his cock and his fingers were deep inside.

"You want it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, dammit," Jason demanded, holding his legs in the air as he tossed his head back.

"You want it bad? Beg me!"

Jack's fingers stayed inside as he began to rapidly hit Jason's ass with his knuckles, creating that vibration through his ass and balls.

"Beg me!" Jack demanded.

"Please, Jack! Please!"

Jack took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked greedily, messily, forcing Jason to call out his name as he came and came.

It took a long while for them to calm, and when they finally did, Jack spooned Jason against him. They drifted off in their post-coital nap, with Jason finally whispering to Jack that he loved him.

**.**

Daniel was just as surprised as his lovers, and probably even more so, when he came with Jason, his semen spilling out over his busy hand. He slid down the door frame as his body rocked through his orgasm. When he felt the tremors subsiding, he forced himself to his feet and left his lovers in peace, going to the shower to clean up. He couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face, either. _They'd admitted it._ His pride in them would forever remember this.

**~**

Later on after dinner, Daniel made a challenge to the three of them, that they refrain from sex for three days. They'd tried but kissing, nuzzling while watching TV was proving to be too big a distraction, so Daniel had asked them to go home.

"Daniel, I've gotten used to sleeping next to you," Jack said with mild complaint as he put on his leather coat.

"Me, too, Jack, but I think we'll have a better time on Tuesday if we go without and we won't be able to go without if we sleep together. It's much too big a temptation."

"But three days?" Jason asked.

Though they both agreed with him, they went home very grumpy. The rest of the weekend was spent trying not to jerk off over the phone.

 

Tuesday  
  
Jason's Birthday

**~**

Jason stood in his sister Lysa's dining room, wearing his dress blues and holding a beer in one hand while he kept his other hand firmly seated in his pocket. His eyes continued to lobby the death sentence whenever she looked over at him. Jason longed for a zat. Her faith in her friends' comportment had turned out to be sadly misplaced and she kept mouthing the words, "I'm sorry." He'd been there for an hour already and was silently debating which was worse: a Goa'uld firefight or this.

If the overt flirting had been from men, he probably wouldn't have minded too much even though he'd still have turned them down. But these were all women, so he had to lie and fend off the come-ons at the same time. After another half an hour, it was getting to be too much.

Lysa entered the kitchen and Jason followed.

"When Dylan is visiting elsewhere, I am so gonna kick your ass."

"Jason, I'm _really_ sorry. You're my brother, so I kind of forgot how good you look. Some of these women I've only known for about six months and we'd never gotten a chance to go out because I was pregnant. I never had the chance to see how they acted around guys."

"Guys? Lyse, some are acting like I should have no problems taking my clothes off."

She cringed. "Dammit."

"I wish you could have told them I was gay."

She sighed. "Me too, but like that's ever stopped some women, you know."

"I know."

"I'm really, really sorry. If you wanna leave, I'd understand."

He gave her a long suffering glare.

"Really, Jason," and her face told him that she _would_ care if he left.

"Well, keep the fan club off me, get me a few photos of my nephew, and you'll be forgiven, okay?"

"Done!" she said relieved. She came back out with a fresh beer for one of her girlfriends, who incidentally was the only one not flirting outrageously with Jason because she was Lysa's oldest friend. She was coincidentally holding Dylan, so Jason took the beer from Lysa and held it out.

"Trade you?" Jason said, grinning.

"Deal," she said, as Dylan fussed and fidgeted. "I think Dylan's off his feed," she commented to her long-time girlfriend.

"Well, he's been teething, but just watch, Eileen. Jason's got the golden touch with him."

"Maybe he just needs a male touch," Jason said, eyeing Lysa with a brotherly look about the baby's absent father.

"Don't start, Jace. Now, hold on," she said as she grabbed a spit-up towel and draped it over his shoulder. Jason took the fussy baby carefully into his arms and sure enough, Dylan fussed a minute, then laid his head down on Jason's shoulder, burped, and closed his eyes. Jason smirked but that smirk was short-lived as echoes of "awwwww" came from around the living room. He rolled his eyes at his sister and she winced.

"Get the freakin' camera," he told her quietly as he petted Dylan's back. She did and took several photos before stopping to change film. After shooting another half roll, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," she said, leaving Jason standing in the dining room with the baby.

When Lysa opened the door, a quiet collective gasp came from a few women who stood near enough to see who was at the doorstep. Lysa recognized Daniel, but not the man in front of him. A gorgeous looking older officer, also in dress blues. Daniel was wearing an all black suit, along with black sunglasses, and she'd never seen him looking so...sinister.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. We're here for Major Coburn," Jack said, his eyes hidden behind his mirrored sunglasses.

"Oh, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, ma'am. He's just needed at the base," Jack replied enigmatically.

"Oh-kay..." and she turned around and headed for the dining room. "Jason," she whispered, "Daniel and a man I've never seen before are here for you. They look very serious."

Jason blinked in surprise. They wouldn't come here... would they? Jason shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course, they would. He walked out to the foyer, saw Jack, and froze.

Did the man have a right to look that drop-dead gorgeous? And Daniel, all in black? Jason's mouth twitched as that phrase "man in black" came to him, except no "man in black" ever look so positively handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, glorious, exquisite...

All those words were going through Daniel's mind as well as he took in Jason in his dress blues. Jack, on the other hand, had an additional reaction. Yes, Jason was definitely to die for in that uniform. Completely fuckable, too. But Jason was also holding a baby and he looked so...what?   _Innocent.  Straight.  Virginal?_  The images in his mind only enhanced the mood. Jack's alpha mode was definitely kicking in.

"Colonel O'Neill? Daniel? What's going on?" Jason finally asked.

"You have to come with us, Major. We're sorry to take you from your family, but we have to go."

"Can you tell me why?" Jason asked as he transferred the towel and Dylan to Lysa's shoulder.

"No, sir, that's classified," Daniel said.

"Right, I understand."

Grabbing his hat and sunglasses, Jason gave his sister a quick kiss and stepped outside. When he saw the limousine with the black tinted windows, his mouth dropped open. When Daniel moved to open the door him, Jason's browline shot up.

"Daniel? What's going on?"

"I'm the driver. Can't risk anyone else. We have to have a safe word, just in case."

"Safe word?"

It was then that Jason remembered. Their formal dress had fooled him. For a moment he'd actually thought he'd missed a ceremony or something back at the base.

"How about red?" Daniel went on softly, but he lowered his sunglasses and Jason saw that his eyes were bright with excitement, the irises enlarged.

"Red? Um, okay."

"Good. Remember, if at any time you need to ask me something outside of the game, but you don't want to stop, then say 'Time Out' When you go back to the game say, 'End of Time Out.' Got it?" Jason nodded, unprepared for this to start so soon, but very willing. "The start and end word for the game is Zeppelin," Daniel whispered, "So guess what? Zeppelin," and he changed the tone of his voice slightly. "Please get in the car, Major. The Colonel's waiting."

Jason nervously got inside and saw that Jack had already taken his seat while Daniel had him busy. Clever. Jack sat in the opposite corner of the long, deep back seat that faced the front of the car. His back was against the cushioned side, and his left leg was bent and resting up on the seat, polished shoe off. Jason groaned inwardly at the sight of his black socked foot. He'd entertained ideas about those feet but had never shared them.

He sat down on the same seat at Jack, but at his near end, resting his back against his own cushioned side of the car. Daniel shut the door, then got into the driver's seat, started the vehicle up, then drove off down the road. The tinted window that separated the back of the vehicle with the drivers section lowered all the way. Daniel's voice came out over a speaker, though Jason could see him very well.

"Colonel, the Major's been briefed and we're on our way to the airport. Major, there are plenty of things in back to enjoy yourself with, so feel free."

Jason cleared his throat, wondering what to do. Obviously, he had to be a clueless moron, but even when he was a virgin, he wasn't _too_ clueless. However, if he'd had Daniel and Jack around him way back then, he might just have lost his cognitive brain capacity.

He watched as Jack unbuttoned his jacket, took off his hat and glasses, then leaned forward to mix himself a drink.

"Make yourself comfortable, _Jason_. We're going to be together for a while. A long while."

"What flight are we on, sir?" he asked innocently. "If I may ask?"

"I don't remember, actually," Jack lied.

"Oh. Do you know the type of work I'll be doing?"

"Yes," Jack drawled, thinking of his answer. "Operation Readiness, I believe. You're to go into a hot zone and negotiate for the freedom of a hostage."

"Who's the hostage."

"I have no other information as yet, Major."

Jason swallowed nervously, partly in character, and partly because he **was** very nervous. _Very_ nervous. He figured he could use that, since he was supposed to be the inexperienced one here. He unbuttoned his jacket, then took off his glasses. Still thinking, he ran through a million things in his mind.

He leaned forward to mix himself a drink and Jack opened the mini-fridge, looked inside, then opened something that looked like a bread warmer. "Want some snacks? There's some good stuff in here?"

Jason shook his head. "What I'd like to know, Colonel--"

"Jack."

"Jack?" he asked, startled.

"Jack," his lover answered calmly.

"Um, uh, what am I doing in an limousine? Limo's aren't authorized military vehicles, except for Generals."

"You're right. We rented this baby. Special Occasion."

Jason was now further confused, which was good because his character was. He had to drop into that mind set though it was somewhat hard to do with his heart beating wildly.

**.**

They'd been driving for about five minutes when Jack made a few drinks and pulled out a plate of stuffed mushrooms. Jason gawked at it.

"All the conveniences," he remarked.

"Oh definitely," Jack replied enigmatically.  Instead of sitting back where he had been, he scooted over to the middle of the seat, bringing his leg in brief contact with Jason's. The spark that was sent through both of them was electrical, or so Jason thought. Neither had touched the other in three days.

Jack hadn't realized till that moment just how much he'd missed Jason. He'd expect to miss Daniel and his rough declaration of love to Jason came back to him with a vengeance. He set the plate down on a table that sat where the opposite bench seat would have been.

"I have to let you in on a secret, Jason," Jack told him.

Jason was well aware that Jack had purposely used his name. "A secret? Relating to the mission?"

"Yes, but not the mission you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, we're kidnapping you, Daniel and I."

Jason choked on his drink. "Excuse me?" he asked. When Jack grinned at him, he said quickly, "That's really funny, sir."

"It's like this," Jack went on as he took one of the mushrooms and popped it in his mouth, making a 'delicious' sound, sighing, then chased it down with his whiskey and ice. "Daniel and I like you quite a lot. We also know that you like us."

"Well, no kidding, uh, _Jack_. We're friends, but what's that got to do with the mission?"  He took a longer drink from his glass of bourbon and soda, and shifted so he could face Jack better, but when he saw the gleam in Jack's eyes, his brows knotted together.

Jack turned, bringing his knee up onto the seat again, this time coming into direct contact with Jason's leg, making him break his concentration on the mushrooms he was staring at.

"You misunderstand me, Jason."

"How so?"

"We're looking for some company on this... mission. We think you'd like to be with us."

Jason shook his head. "I still don't get you."

"We're gay, Jason. And I'm pretty sure you are."

Jason pretended to choke once more. "Um...gay?"

"Yes."

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

Jason let himself feel a flush of excitement and brought up the feelings he had when he was nineteen and had gone out with a gay man for the first time. Well, a date anyway. He used those feelings to fuel his part in the game.

"So, what makes you think I'm gay?"

"We've noticed you watching one or both of us in the showers."

From the front, Daniel added, "You were watching my ass, Jason. You should have said something because I know you saw me staring at your cock."

Jason looked away, somehow managing a convincing blush.

"How is it that you, at 40, have managed to remain so... inexperienced?" Jack asked him.

"I...can't talk about that," Jason said quickly. "It's too embarrassing."

"You can talk to us about anything," Jack said smoothly. "We're not here to blackmail you or anything. Just confide and share and have a good time."

Jason felt a real blush color his cheeks as they went warm. Damn but Jack was good at that. He cleared his throat again. "Okay, yes, I am gay. It doesn't matter, though. If this isn't really about a mission, then, could you guys just take me back to my sister's?"

Before Jack could answer, Daniel did. "Jason," he asked, "do you want to go back to a room full of women drooling over you in that suit?"

Jason visibly shuddered. "No."

"Well, then come with us. We'll show you a good time. We're um, going...fishing...and we're inviting you. We thought we'd rescue you from that party. You did not look like you wanted to go when you mentioned it a few days ago so...here we are."

The rearview mirror told Jason that the look in Daniel's eyes said "plotting". He'd never seen that look before and for some reason, it excited him.

"Ohh-kay," he sighed, "but fishing isn't what I had in mind."

"That depends on the fish," Daniel said, and Jack merely smiled. "Jack, I'll change when we get to the airport, but you guys take advantage of all that room and change in there. Don't want to ruin those nice clothes, do you?" He held a bag up through the separating window and Jack reached over and grabbed it.

"He's right. Especially with the appetizers we have in here. Can't afford to mess up our uniforms."

Jason looked confused. "We'll have to stop off at my apartment then, cause I don't have any--"

"Nonsense. I brought clothes for all of us. I know your size, Jason. What I have should fit."

"How would you know?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways."

Jack removed his jacket, then swiftly kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers, throwing them on the seat. Jason followed him, and was soon removing his tie, his shirt, then his sleeveless tee, his dog tags jingling and hanging bare between his pecs. He left his boxers on and took the jeans and t-shirt Jack offered him. The two of them were now clad only in boxers and their dog tags.

"It's warm where we're going. You won't need a coat," Jack told him as Jason eyed the two pieces of clothing.

"What about shoes?"

"Oh, sorry." Jack handed him a pair of sneakers. Jason didn't put on his t-shirt just yet, pretending to fidget. Inwardly, what he wanted was for Jack to fuck him right now. He started to slide on his jeans, when Jack's hand came over his.

"Leave them off for now." It was almost an order, but more of a statement. And it wasn't a request.

"Why?" Jason knew that Jack could see his obvious arousal, just as he could see Jack's.

"Because maybe we could eat these and not get our clothes too dirty yet," and Jack leaned in and held up a mushroom, knowing from Daniel that Jason loved stuffed mushrooms.

"Here, try this, it's warm and delicious."  He held his other hand underneath to catch any drips of butter sauce. Jason watched Jack's eyes as he took a slow bite of half of the mushroom. Jack's buttered fingertip brushed over his lips. Jason swallowed quickly and Jack fed him the second half, then leaned forward as if to kiss him.

Jason shied away. "What're you doing?"

Jack hesitated, pretending to look startled as he studied Jason's face. "Are you a virgin?"

Jason looked away, blushing furiously, and for real. "Not... really," he answered looking anywhere but at Jack. "Does that matter?"

"Well, actually, it does. But what does 'not really' mean?"

"Once. One time. A very long time ago."

Jack should his head slowly. "It changes nothing. Daniel?" he called out. "You were right. He's only had it once."

Daniel shook his head. "How'd you manage that, Jason?"

"I...I don't know. I just liked schooling, training, working, and...other things. And since I was always turning down women and most gay men think I'm straight...well, I would never approach one on the base because of the rules. Time just flew by, I guess."

"That explains the last few years. What about before that?" Jack asked, disbelieving.

Jason just shrugged as he licked his lips free of any left over butter taste. Jack picked up another mushroom and held it to Jason's lips.

"Well, don't you think it's _time_ you caught up?" he asked, then his expression convinced Jason to open his mouth and Jack slid the mushroom inside, his thumb lingering over his bottom lip. "You are just as delicious as those mushrooms," he said, sucking on his thumb. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

Jason swallowed hard, then began to cough. Jack grabbed a covered water glass from the fridge and handed it to Jason who took it quickly, drinking it down. While Jason was busy, Jack lowered the back of the seat to a 45 degree angle.

"No one's ever said that to me," he choked out in a rasp as he got himself back under control.

"Well, I'd say it's high time they did," Jack told him, then leaned forward one more time to kiss him, this time bringing his hands around his waist as he pushed Jason back into the now-reclining seat. Jason held onto his glass, trying to stay absolutely still and not spill anything, while Jack gave him a slow, closed-mouth kiss which eventually opened up. Jack's lips tasted of butter and garlic and Jason wanted desperately to open his mouth and invite Jack's delicious tongue inside. But he had to pretend his, er, inexperience, didn't he? Either way, he was well on his way to getting the hardest erection he'd ever had...next to that first time with Daniel.

Jack's hands were strong and very alpha male and Jason was concentrating on them when Jack slipped his tongue over his lips and pushed them open. Jason couldn't help it and let out a tiny gasp before Jack slid his tongue in his mouth to find his own. He was pulled against Jack with those same strong hands, then the hands began to roam. Jack's fingertips moved over his nipples, rubbing, then broke the kiss to lean down and take one into his mouth, sucking, pulling between his teeth, moaning at their taste.

"Mmmm, tastes nice," he moaned softly.

Jason squirmed away, sitting forward to the edge of the seat, catching the smug smirk on Jack's face in the corner of his eye. He downed the rest of his drink in one go and started to reach for the booze when Jack took the glass from him and set it down on the table.

"Not just yet, eh?" he said, then took Jason's face in his hands and kissed him more thoroughly than before. Jack turned him against the reclining back, then pushed a knee between Jason's thighs, forcing them apart. Jason sucked a breath in through his nose and started to push at Jack's chest when the man's hand touched his inner thigh and slid slowly toward his groin. He was so hard and he jumped as both Jack's tongue pushed down his throat and his hand finally touched him through his boxer-briefs with a firm, knowing caress.

Jason broke the kiss, pushing Jack's hand away even as his own dick betrayed his pretense. Jack yanked him forward and kissed him hard, returning his hand to his crotch, his fingers stroking, making Jason thrust into his hand. He moaned again and opened his eyes when Jack pulled back a little, his hand remaining to work him up in earnest.

"What did you do...that _one_ time...Jason?"

"I...fucked," he whispered, his eyes showing increasing signs of lust...and need.

"Anything else?" Jack asked as he pulled on his cock through the fabric.

"No, I was in kind of a hurry," Jason replied, becoming more breathless.

"Well, damn, Jason, we can't have that," as Jack's palm pressed up and down the length of his cock.

"Jack, you really sh-should stop that," then he inhaled sharply as Jack slipped his hand inside his boxers and tightened his fingers around his erection. "Jack, you're going too fast...m-m-maybe we should take this slow."

"You want this, Jason," Jack said, giving his cock a gentle squeeze as he stroked him slowly. "It's been too long. You need this."

Jason was mesmerized by Jack's eyes as he stopped stroking and began to pull down his boxers. Jason's hand came up to his to block his movements, though not very well.

"I can't."

"You can. Trust me, you'll like this."

Jason didn't know what to say to that and though he still tried to push Jack's hand away, he found himself a very willing subject in this game. Jack's hands moved down his legs, removing his boxers, then slid back up his thighs, followed by his mouth.

Jason inhaled again, his hands moving to Jack's head, his face, pushing ineffectually at him. He tried pulling away but there was nowhere to go.

"Why are you resisting, Jason?" Jack asked. "I know you want me to suck you."

His hands were forcing Jason's legs apart as he moved his mouth away from Jason's thigh, forcing Jason to gasp once more when he took it in his hand again. Jason clutched into the leather of the car seat and kept his eyes locked on Jack's as Jack pulled and squeezed his cock with agonizing slowness.

"You like that, Jason?" Jack asked, rubbing his very obvious hard-on against Jason's thigh.

"Yes," Jason gulped.

"Lay back and enjoy it then, and don't fight me."

Jack then brought his mouth down onto Jason's dick, and Jason gasped loudly, his hands moving immediately to Jack's head, his fingers clutching his hair...this time not to push away.

"Oh god!" and he closed his eyes to the feel of Jack's hot, wet mouth.

Jack brought his hands underneath to cup and squeeze Jason's buttocks, then began to get down to business to bring Jason off. Jason couldn't help it and his hips began to thrust upward, needing to feel that tightening, that rubbing of Jack's tongue, that...

"We're almost there, guys," Daniel called out.

Jack pulled away from him suddenly and Jason protested in a loud groan. So did Jack, but his was verbal.

"Fuck! We don't have time!" Jack growled. He leaned in and gave Jason's cock several hard pumps while he kissed the hell out of him. Jason moaned in desperation but Jack pulled away, leaving him hot and bothered and thoroughly teased.

"Get dressed, Jason. We'll finish this later."

Jason couldn't believe it. _Goddamn you, Jack!_

Jason got dressed, put on his shoes, then his glasses and resumed sipping his liquor silently, feeling extremely put out and turned on beyond belief. Jack didn't fail to notice Jason's aroused discomfort as Daniel finally pulled the car to a stop.

"You okay?" Jack asked gruffly.

"No," Jason croaked. "Where are we?"

"The airport," Daniel said. "Come on, we've got a plane to catch."

On the plane, things acted business-like, and Jason followed their lead, making small talk as they flew the few hours' flight to Minnesota. It took him a little while, but he was able to get his raging hard-on to die down. After they landed and walked to the parking lot, Jason followed Daniel and Jack to a four-wheel drive truck with a canopy. They got in, with Jason sitting solo in the back seat of the kingcab, and drove to a small shop near the airport.

Daniel stepped out, opened the back, and went inside the shop. He came out with three employees, all four carried large, deep, covered trays. Their food for the cabin? They set them in the back of the truck, Daniel paid them, and they took off. Another stop was made at a specialty food shop, then at a liquor store. Then one more curious stop. An "adult" store. Daniel came out with a handled shopping bag and set that inside, too. They got going again and Jack said they had about one hour of driving to do. Plenty of light still remained but it would be getting dark in only a few hours.

During all this time, Jason had been watching Daniel curiously. Not once had he made a move toward Jason, though his eyes practically fucked him when they looked him up and down at every opportunity. Jason waited for a touch, a kiss, something, but nothing came. He finally decided to settle down into the small talk Daniel kept starting up.

Half an hour had gone by when Jack suddenly pulled off onto a dirty road. Jason looked out the windows, taking in the tall trees and unending forest, and after ten minutes, Jack pulled over and stopped.

"Well, gotta take a leak. Daniel, take care of him," Jack said and got out and walked off into the edge of the woods.

Daniel turned around in his seat and Jason stared at him. "What'd he mean by that, Daniel?"

"Jason?" Daniel said, his voice in a warning tone.

"What?" Jason asked warily, his heart pounding again.

"This is where it gets very interesting. You see, we have plans for you."

"Like what?"

"Like...well, fucking you senseless for five days."

"What?" Jason asked, nearly shouting until Daniel put a hand over his mouth. He slapped it away. "Are you nuts?"

"Yes. And we'll have you, one way or the other. Right now..."

"You can be serious."

Daniel got out then and pointed at a clear cut path through the woods. "See that? That's an escape. It'll lead to a diner after about three miles or so, I think." Then Daniel's voice and demeanor changed slightly. "Jason, Time Out. It doesn't really. It leads to Jack's cabin about a half a mile from here. Get out and run. Now's your chance to fulfill the hunting part of the fantasy."

Jason's mouth fell open. "Oh my..."

"Okay?"

"Um, yeah," he said, still stunned that the moment was here.

"End of time out." He changed his demeanor again, and pulled Jason out of the truck with a rough grip, then pushed him up against the truck. "If you want to be fucked and sucked and fucked again, all night long, and you aren't afraid, then by all means, stay put. Otherwise, there's the exit. It's up to you. I do have to put these on you now, though," and Daniel quickly handcuffed Jason's wrists. Jason started to protest but Daniel clamped a hand over his mouth. Jason could feel Daniel's erection through both their jeans. He was getting off on this as much as Jason.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack called from his purposely distant position.

"Handcuffing him," Daniel called out, "Now, push me with your shoulder and--"

Jason needed no further prompting or guiding. His blood was on fire with adrenalin and excitement. He pushed Daniel easily to the ground and ran like a deer onto the forest path. He was gone within seconds.

Jack ran over to Daniel, helped him up, and kissed him firmly. "Get the truck to the cabin. Time for me to catch our flyboy."

"He's quick and he might fight you, though probably not too much, judging by how he reacted to you in the limo. Here," and Daniel handed him a small tube of lube, which Jack quickly put into his back pocket. He growled, gave Daniel a deeply passionate kiss, then took off into the woods and down the path after Jason. Daniel got into the truck and sped off - as much as he could with risking spilling the contents of the catered foods.

**.**

Jason wanted to stop and try and remove his handcuffs, but he had time enough only to get his legs through his arms and transfer his cuffed wrists to the front. He didn't have much time left, he knew, so he paused, taking a breather, and looked around him for a moment, taking in the scenery. He heard movement and looked behind him. Jack. Fuck, he was fast. He stared at Jason as he started to walk toward him and Jason started to walk backward in response.

"Jack, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you. Wasn't that obvious?"

"But to go to all this extreme?"

"Daniel said it was your birthday. He knew all of your favorite foods. This is his idea, by the way, but I'm very much in agreement with it."

"This is not what I'd call a proper birthday, being handcuffed and chased through the woods. Will you take these off?" but he was still walking backwards, checking over his shoulder to make sure he could run.

"No way. I'm planning on fucking you with them on," Jack said, giving him a predatory leer. Jason feigned a shocked look in response. He turned around and bolted down the path.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack grunted, but smiled, and ran after him.

**.**

About two hundred yards ahead, Jason spotted a break in the wood. Jack's cabin presumably. He started running faster. Nearing the clearing, Jason saw a large root from a tree sticking out in the middle of the path. Jack had been a twenty yards or so behind him for a while now. This was his opportunity for a convenient fall so Jack could catch up. He looked over his shoulder just as he reached the root, and neatly tripped and fell onto his back. He started to get back up but Jack was there, pushing him down and fast taking advantage of the situation.

"Let me go, Jack!" he shouted as swift, deft fingers opened his jeans. He tried slapping them away but Jack rolled him over onto his stomach and straddled him.

"Jason, stop pretending that you don't want this. I know you do."

"How could you know anything? Let me go!"

Jack pulled his jeans down, then rolled Jason over and laid on top of him, all the while, Jason thrashed. Grabbing hold with his legs, he kept himself on top and grabbed Jason by the hair, bringing their lips together. Jason kept his mouth closed but his panting breaths forced his lips open to breath, and Jack took that opportunity to thrust in with his tongue. He snaked his hand between Jason's legs again, feeling his now very hard erection through his shorts, and _squeezed_ to get Jason to moan. It worked and he pulled his hand away, then reached up, grabbed the collar of Jason's tee and pulled down, hard. The fabric ripped and Jason's chest was partially exposed.

Jason gasped as the sound of the tearing cloth filled his ears. "Oh god," he said, and he could have sounded scared but they both knew he was far from it. He gasped again as Jack's mouth found his nipple and bit down while his hands pulled down his shorts.

"You're body betrays you, Jason," Jack told him roughly, opening his own jeans. "You were hard before I touched you. You so want this."

"Not handcuffed or tied up, and I'm not into pain and torture," he said, his voice convincingly angry and afraid. Jack gentled his voice but not his touch.

"I'm not into torture or pain, Jason, but you'll find out that there's something exciting about rough sex, about being tied by the wrists to a bed. Now, I must point out that if you fight me, us, then you **will** be tied down." He got up then and pulled Jason to his feet. Jack looked around. "Ah, there it is."

Jason felt the cool breeze hit his exposed cock and it was like a bizarre caress. Jack dragged him over to a large tree hefted his arms over his head to hook the cuffs over a twisted piece of iron nailed into the tree. He was trapped. Before he had a chance to think about using his legs, Jack had his jeans and shorts down to mid-thigh. Definitely trapped.

"Jack, stop this," Jason whispered as Jack ran his hands over his body, caressing, admiring, periodically bringing his mouth to a nipple to suckle and bite. He knelt down in front of Jason and licked at the head of his cock, making Jason squirm.

"I'd like to fuck you right here, Jason, and I was going to actually, but I've changed my mind. I think I'll toy with you for a bit while Daniel gets the cabin ready." Jack's mouth then descended on Jason's cock once again and pushed his legs apart to reach underneath and caress his balls.

Jason closed his eyes, panting and gasping continuously as Jack's glorious mouth sucked him. He suddenly felt a cooling liquid on his sphincter muscles and he gasped in shock.

"Jack, no!"

Jack pulled his mouth off of his cock.

"You ever been finger-fucked, Jason?"

"Nnnooo," Jason replied, his voice telling Jack everything.

"You want me to finger-fuck you?"

"I, I don't know, maybe, I don't--" and felt a lubed finger push up inside. "--KNOW! OH GOD JACK!"

Jack twisted his finger, moving it around, searching, searching...ahhhh, found it...and rubbed.

"JACK!" Jason screamed as the amazing sensation of having his prostate stroked spilled through him. "What--

"That was your pleasure center, unlike this..." and he took Jason's cock into his mouth again as he pushed _two_ fingers inside, twisting and rubbing.

Jason's head tossed back and forth between his raised and trapped arms, feeling the combined sensations and loving every goddamn minute of it. "Oh god, Oh god," then Jack suddenly pulled his fingers out, and his mouth off of Jason's dick.

"Jack!" Jason protested, wanting to kill him.

"Time out, Jason. Didn't you tell Daniel that you wanted me to make you beg?"

"Yes, but--" and he gasped as Jack licked at the head of his cock.

"You're gonna beg, Jason. You are _so_ gonna beg. End of Time Out." Then Jack stood up in front of him, pressing up close, then he rubbed up against Jason as he kissed him for a long time, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth.

They heard Daniel calling out from not so far away. "Almost done, so come on in, Jack." Jack released him and pulled Jason's jeans back up but didn't refasten them. He then unhooked him and dragged him to the cabin. "Daniel, is everything ready?"

"Almost. The bed definitely is, though. Hello, Jason. Come with me," and he reached out to grab him.

"Daniel, don't let him come," Jack warned and Jason looked over his shoulder at him with a look that would kill. Daniel grinned as he took Jason by the handcuffs and led him into the bedroom and closed the door.

**.**

"Jason, do you need to take a piss?"

"Now that you mention it," so Daniel brought him to the bathroom and left Jason by himself, still cuffed.

Jason was in there for a while, and when he came out, his jeans fully fastened, Daniel was standing there with his arms folded, prepared to scowl if need be.

"Jason, you didn't jerk off did you?"

"No! But you know how hard it is to pee with a raging hard-on?"

Daniel softened, then grinned. "Yes. Time Out, Jason," and he pulled Jason to the bed, pushed him down and kissed him breathless. "I have been waiting to do that since Sunday."

"Don't blame me. You set those rules," Jason replied, gasping, feeling a gamut of mixed emotions: pleasure, excitement, impatience, and frustrated anger.

"I know."

"Daniel, Jack is driving me insane. You told him I wanted to beg and he's going to make sure I beg. He's teasing me unmercifully."

Daniel gave Jason a unsympathetic moan, then said, "End of Time Out."

Daniel stood before him, toed off his own shoes, then proceeded to strip in front of Jason, taking off his shirt and jeans slowly. Jason found himself transfixed, staring at this most beautiful man, wondering what Daniel had planned now. Daniel passed a hand over his own chest as he got off on Jason watching him.

"Do you want it, Jason?" Daniel whispered.

Jason nodded, his breathing rapid, erratic. "Yes."

"Do you want to be tied up?"

"I don't know."

"Then succumb," Daniel finished, as he moved up to him, his hard cock just below Jason's face and Jason couldn't take his eyes from it. Daniel placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up, then leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Why me, Daniel?"

"Because you're too much alone and we both like you. You're also very good looking and we would like to fuck your brains out but that's beside the point," then he grinned, making Jason smile. He watched Jason's eyes move once again to his dick and he felt himself twitch, his cock bobbing up and down.

"Would you like to taste me, Jason?"

Jason's mouth dropped in shock as he pretended a blush, and said, "I...um, yes."

"Then lets take these clothes off you first. Fair's fair. Stand up." Taking what was left of the torn t-shirt off him, Daniel opened his jeans and pulled them down. Grabbing his sneakers, he pulled those off, dropping them to the floor, then came the socks, the jeans, and finally Jason's underwear. When Daniel was standing in front of him again, he pushed Jason to sit, then held his dick in his hand like an offering.

"Suck me," he ordered softly and placed his hand on the back of Jason's neck.

"I don't know h--"

"Suck, use your tongue. I'll tell you when to swallow," and Daniel felt the excitement surge through him in anticipation. Jason opened his mouth and made himself appear hesitant, unsure. "It's okay. Taste me, first. Stick your tongue out and swipe at the tip."

Jason did, making Daniel hiss. "Yes, like that. Gooood. Now," and he stepped a tiny bit closer, "Kiss it, open-mouthed, licking over the head as you do, and tongue the slit." Jason followed his instructions, finding himself lost as if he were doing this for the first time. He closed his eyes and pretended this was the first time he'd ever tasted Daniel. The excitement surged through him just as it did his lover. "Keep going, Jason," Daniel panted, "until you have the whole head inside your mouth," and Jason did, carefully, trying not to touch Daniel with his teeth. "Don't worry about teeth, Jace. Just don't bite," Daniel panted quietly, soothingly, amazed he could even speak. "Now suck and use your tongue," he ordered again, "and caress my balls. I won't choke you, I promise."

Jason pulled back. "Will you uncuff me?"

"Jack has the key, Jace. He's not coming in here for a little while."

"Oh."

"Besides, I like you cuffed. Now where were we?"

Jason took his cockhead back into his mouth and played with his balls. A few seconds later, Daniel began to moan encouragement. "Yes, Jason, like that....just like that....oh god, yes." He then placed his hands gently on either side of Jason's face, and pulled his dick from his mouth. "Now, don't be scared, but I'm going to rock my hips now, guiding myself into your mouth. Concentrate on relaxing your jaw and remember to use your tongue. I won't hurt you."

Jason felt himself only nod as he stared into the lust-filled eyes of his lover. He opened his mouth again and Daniel pushed the head of his cock inside the hot willing mouth. "Suck softly," he instructed and began to rock his hips just a little, fucking Jason's mouth with just the head of his cock. "Oh yeah, oh yeah," and he tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of it. He slowed and looked back into Jason's eyes. "Now....more," and he pushed an inch more into his mouth, "and relax. When you feel relaxed enough, suck and use your tongue on the underside as much as you can." He began to piston a bit now, holding Jason's face and head, guiding himself inside his mouth more and more as Jason relaxed.

"Oh god, yes, Jason. God, yes. You feel _so_ good." He closed his eyes again and let him go with the feeling.

Suddenly the urge was approaching and Daniel felt his balls tingle. "Oh no," and he pulled away, growling, wanting so goddamn much for Jason to suck him dry.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, knowing damn well what was up, and he, too, wanted to suck Daniel dry.

Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated, slowing his breathing. "There....that's....better." He opened his eyes and looked at Jason. "I almost came, Jason. You're first time shouldn't be someone forcing come down your throat."

"Oh."

"But..." Daniel said dangerously, "that doesn't mean we're stopping. Move back to the head of the bed," and he followed him as Jason moved backward. Daniel straddled his hips, rubbing his dick against Jason's.

"Now, touch me, Jason," and Daniel took Jason's hands and placed them around his dick, gasping as he did so and closing his eyes. Jason began to stroke him, watching his face and dick with alternating fascination. Daniel then pulled away from him and moved off of him, kneeling but not sitting. Jason got up and knelt in front of him. He was staring at Daniel's mouth, then suddenly Daniel reached out and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a deeply erotic kiss and grind. Jason put his arms around Daniel as best he could, but Daniel's sudden force and lustful want was surprising him and he didn't know what to do, except enjoy it. But he wasn't supposed to be too submissive, was he? Wasn't he supposed to show a little fear, hesitation? He made a pretense at pushing Daniel away as Daniel brushed rough and forceful hands over him, squeezing his buttocks and sticking his hands between the back of his thighs.

"Daniel.." he started to say, but Daniel suddenly shoved him onto his back and then reached over Jason's head and grabbed something off of the shelved headboard. A key. He quickly unlocked the cuffs and threw them on the shelf.

"You lied?"

"Yeah, I lied," he said, then pulled a pair of thickly padded handcuffs down and just as quickly wrapped one around his wrist and clicked it closed. Jason stared at them, then too late, started to pull away.

"Daniel, no, wait," but the other was already attached to a chain which was linked through a large ring in the headboard so snapping it around his other wrist was easy.

"If you don't behave, you get tied up," Daniel said, smiling, and leaned down to kiss him, rubbing his body over him.

"But I thought I was?"

"You were fighting me," Daniel whispered.

"Please..." was all Jason could manage to say. Daniel continued with his plan and spread his legs wide, then lowered his mouth to Jason's dick and rubbed his tongue lovingly over the thick purple head.

"Daniel!" Jason gasped in shock as Daniel eagerly licked the head of his cock clean of fluid, then kissed the tip, sucking in small circles. Jason moaned loudly, biting his lips. "Daniel...Daniel..." Daniel suddenly took the whole head into his mouth, caressing him with his tongue while his hands cupped his buttocks. "Daniel," Jason panted in whispers. "Please..."

Daniel's hands moved to find his chest, thumbing his nipples, as he kept up his slow pace of licking, sucking. Jason writhed underneath him, trying to thrust up but not too willingly.

**.**

When Jack walked into the bedroom and found Jason tied to the bed and Daniel going down on him, he groaned with want. His hand found his dick and he leaned against the wall and caressed himself while he watched. Jason's eyes were closed so he didn't see him standing there, and Jack had never purposely watched them. He wondered why, now, because it was fucking hot. Especially for what he was planning to do. Time to prolong Jason's torment and take care of Daniel first.

Just as Jack was about to move, Daniel took his mouth away from Jason as Jason's moans were getting louder. This time Jason protested...loudly...out of his role-playing character.

"Goddamn it, Daniel, finish me, please. I can't take it anymore!"

"Not yet, Jason," Jack said, walking over, revealing his nude body to them. Daniel turned, groaned, got up on his knees and grabbed Jack about the neck, planting a passionate kiss on him. Jack ran his hands over Daniel and then maneuvered him so that he lay down against Jason, with his buttocks pressed up against his hip. Jack then favored Daniel with a predatory smile and said, "Spread your legs for me." Daniel and Jason both groaned with frustrated want and need as Jack moved down between Daniel's legs. Before taking Daniel's cock in his mouth, he looked up at him. "Where's the lube?"

Daniel reached up and felt along the top of the headboard, the found the tube and handed it to Jack. Jack smiled and stared at Daniel while he kissed the head of his cock, then licked the fluid there. "Mmmm, you taste good," he whispered.

"Jack, suck me..." Daniel pleaded in another whisper. He slid his hand down along Jason's body and caressed him idly, making sure his hand didn't touch Jason's cock.

"Daniel..." Jason whispered, then watched Jack take Daniel's cock further into his mouth, with Daniel responding by thrusting his hips up.

"Oh god, yes, Jack, yes," Daniel moaned, loving the feel of Jack's mouth on him, over him. "Finish me, Jack, finish me."

Jack engulfed him whole then, making Daniel cry out in a choked gasp, "Yes, yes." Jack's mouth and tongue worked him, loved him, and sucking hard, Jack pushed two lubed fingers inside Daniel, making him curse with wanton need. His vocal cries became guttural as Jack brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Jason was even more turned on than he thought he could be and managed to keep his eyes on Daniel as his lover writhed and tossed his upper body while Jack had control of his lower. Jack started to groan then as he thrust his fingers in as far as he could, rubbing the nub he found. Daniel shouted and came, his hips thrusting convulsively as Jack milked him, swallowing all of his hot fluid down his throat.

"Yes, yes," Jason chanted in a soft voice in Daniel's ear as Jack continued to suckle his spasming cock, rubbing and twisting his fingers slowly inside him as the tremors in Daniel's body tried to subside. Daniel couldn't take any more and his hands reached down to push Jack away.

"Stop, stop."

Jack moved off of him, kissing his hip and moving up his body, then kissed Daniel feverishly, moaning into his mouth.

"...so beautiful when you come," he whispered, pulling out of the kiss, then moved over toward Jason. Boneless, Daniel turned sideways, facing Jason, and leaned forward to kiss him. He barely had his tongue in his mouth when Jack took hold of Jason's legs, shocking him away from Daniel. He thought he was going to get sucked, or fucked, but didn't know what Jack was up to. Jack rolled Jason onto his side and pushed one leg forward to expose his ass. Jack then slid his tongue down Jason's back, over the back of his ass, and the down into the cleft.

Jason moaned, "Jack, oh god," as Jack swirled his tongue around his tight ring of muscle, then cried out, "Ohmygod!" when Jack's tongue pushed inside. Panting hard, he couldn't help but undulate his hips and seek out more of that excruciatingly wonderful tongue. Jack tongue-fucked him a little while, then stopped and pulled away. Jason weakly growled out a protest.

"Jack, goddamn it. Stop teasing me. Please, Jack."

"You ready for some hard fucking, Jason? Because that's what you're going to get," he said in his deep gruff voice as he pushed Jason onto his back and then lifted Jason's legs to his chest.

"Yes, please, Jack..." Jason gasped, his level of arousal increasing as Jack positioned himself. Daniel reached down, found the lube, then liberally coated two of his fingers.

"Beg for it, Jason," Daniel whispered his demand, pushing two fingers just barely in Jason's waiting ass.

"Daniel, Jack.....please."

"Please what?" Jack growled.

"Fuck me," he pleaded.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Daniel said, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the tips around Jason's anus.

"Fuck me, dammit! Please, one of you just make me come!"

Jack growled in satisfaction and took Jason's ankles in his hands and waited while Daniel reached over to lube Jack's cock. When he was through and pressed the leaking cockhead against Jason's hole, Jack pushed and pulled back.

"Want it?" he asked.

"Goddamn you, yes! Please fuck me!"

"Oh yeah," Jack said and pushed hard until he was completely buried inside him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Jason chanted, tossing his head back and forth, the pleasure shooting through him was unbelievable. Jack pulled back, almost all the way out, then slammed home, making him call out, not even paying attention anymore to what he said.

When his legs were lifted higher and spread open, he remembered distinctly begging Jack to fuck him dry. Jack tried, his hard thrusts slamming against Jason's ass with loud slaps, growling with his own need as his orgasm drew close. Daniel brought the pleasure level up when he reached over and stroked Jason's cock, applying tighter and tighter pressure with his fingers as Jack continued his deep, hard thrusts. Jason couldn't lie still any longer and thrashed, expressing his need with curses and pleading, his voice getting louder when Daniel tweaked his nipples, pulling hard at times.

When Jack suddenly turned him over, onto his hands and knees, he asked, "Tell me you want me, Jason," Jack demanded. "Tell me to fuck you."

"Yes, I want you so bad, Jack! Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard!"

Daniel's hand pumped him twice more before stilling as Jack grabbed him by the waist and plunged inside him in one deep, smooth stroke, making Jason cry out again, only incoherent words escaped.

"Oh god, yeah, you feel good. Your ass is so tight, so mine," Jack growled again. "Tell me to come, Jason," he ordered. "Tell me!"

"Come inside me, Jack! Fucking come inside me!" Just as with Daniel, upon hearing his words, Jack rocketed into him as hard as he could and screamed.

"Yes, yes, yes, OH FUCK YES!" and he came, hard, with guttural cries of pleasure and release, his body shaking uncontrollably as he endured the long tremors of his orgasm.

"Fuck!" was all Jason could choke out as a blinding light passed behind his eyes when Daniel crawled under him and sucked him to release. The intense orgasm was so strong that he literally passed out while biting down onto the bedspread and pulling on his bonds.

Daniel moved out from under him, carefully rolling Jason onto his side. He reached up, found the key, and unlocked Jason's wrists as Jack slumped down next to him. Daniel grinned.

"He passed out."

"God," Jack whispered and spooned up against their unconscious lover, with Daniel taking the other side. He leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek, then Jason's lips.

"Birthday's not over, Jason," he whispered and dropped off to sleep.

**~**

Jason woke up and it took him a second to remember where he was. And god, his muscles hurt. A huge smile spread across his face when he felt his lovers next to him. When he started to get up to go take a piss, he groaned. He was sore, but fortunately, it wasn't his ass. He probably pulled a muscle when he came. He'd done it before so it wouldn't have surprised him.

He gingerly padded to the bathroom and relieved himself and on his way out, he spied the silk boxers that had fallen to the floor. He grabbed them, then went back into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping inside, he quickly washed, then turned off the shower, dried himself, then put on the boxers. They felt glorious. Daniel had some excellent taste when it came to silk, which you wouldn't know to look at him since he rarely wore any. Shaking his head, he walked out of the bathroom, spying the two sleeping demons, and snuck out into the living room to see what he could find to eat. On the kitchen table were catering trays, the kind that held hot food for a long time. He grinned. What did Daniel get him?

Inspecting the fridge first, he found some bottled water and opened one, guzzling a third of it down before moving over to see what the trays held.

He pulled up the lid of the first of four trays and found more mushrooms, portions of crab, lobster, and then melted butter and sauces, and baked potatoes. God. He reached out and grabbed a mushroom and lovingly placed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment and chewed, making satisfied yummy noises. After swallowing, he realized just how famished he was...and his stomach agreed with him.

He turned his head at a soft sound, then heard the shower turn on and smiled, knowing someone was up and it was probably Daniel. He always got up - well, mostly - before Jack did. After sex, anyway. Sometimes the man was impossibly insatiable.

He went back to sampling the crab, wrapped, like the lobster, within thin strips of parchment paper, then moved onto the next tray, which he found was cold. He lifted it, finding assorted sushi rolls (seaweed strips over a layer of white rice and assorted stuffing layered inside), shaved ginger, wasabi horseradish, and soy sauce. Oh god. All his. Neither Daniel nor Jack liked this stuff, but he'd educated Daniel enough to recognize the "good stuff" when he saw it.

He remembered a piece of conversation when he had brought some home and sat at the table while Daniel and Jack had just sat there in awed disgust. Jason laughed and smiled to himself.

_How can you eat that?" Daniel asked._

_"Isn't it...dangerous...to eat uncooked food?" Jack then asked._

_"Sometimes, but mostly that applies to mammals and shellfish, guys, not regular fish or other invertebrate sea delicacies._ "

_"I know I'm going to regret this," Jack began, "but does any of those that you do eat include octopus, squid, jellyfish, sea urchin, sea cucumber, etc.?"_

_"You two crack me up. No, Jack, no 'weird' stuff. Just regular fish like salmon, cod, halibut, tuna, some vegetable cucumber and other stuff, the rice. My favorite's salmon and tuna."_

_That's so gross," Daniel had said._

_Jason remembered chiding him. "No more than those hot spice dishes you eat that would suffocate a fucking horse."_

_"Yeah, well at least most of the stuff that I eat doesn't have scales."_

_"You eat salmon and other fish, Daniel."_

_"Cooked!"_

Jason remembered how vocal their "debate" had gotten and Jack had decided to play referee since he hated both kinds of foods.  Well, he'd better eat this stuff now before the tray got warm. It was still nicely cold. Mixing wasabi and soy sauce, he dug in, finding an assortment of rice rolls. He growled a satisfied noise, then soaked another morsel in the soy mix and popped it into his mouth, getting a lot more burning and watering of his nose, and a lot of tears coming down his face. He heard a soft laughing behind him, and knew Daniel was watching. Jason ignored him because for once, the food was coming first. Besides, he was quite satiated for the time being.

"Thank you," he finally said, washing down his mouthful.

"You're welcome."

The next tray was also cold and when he lifted up the lid, he found three very large prime rib steaks, raw. Oh god, again. Meat juices and creamed horseradish lay in tightly covered bowls around the meat, along with bowls of sour cream, which probably went with the potatoes.

He moaned just as his stomach grumbled want. "Fire up that grill. It's time for red meat."

Daniel turned on the stove grill and took the tray from Jason as he moved onto the fourth.

Chocolates. Chocolate squares, tiny cups of chocolate mousse, chocolate...sauce? Hmmmm. He gasped and snaked out a finger to dip into one of the unwrapped bowls. Orange sauce? And Raspberry sauce? He spied tiny squares of shortbread and shortcake lining the edges of the tray, grabbed one of the cakes and dipped into all three sauces. He groaned when he popped it into his mouth and made a weak-kneed impression. Then he spied something else covered in wax paper and removed the cover. Chocolate meringue? There were meringues of other flavors, different colors, and then, oooh, strawberries, mandarin orange segments, blackberries, and...and...ohhhhhhhhh, whipped cream.

"Don't you think this is overkill?" he asked.

"Those are 'just in case' dishes. Just in case you want to use them."

Jason groaned and ran a finger through the whipped cream and brought it to his mouth.

"Mmmm, yum."

"Mmmm, yum is right," Daniel said, walking up behind him. He was still a little damp and drops of water from his hair dripped onto Jason's shoulder. "I'm hungry," and he kissed Jason's neck. Jason laughed.

"I hope you're talking about food, because I'm gonna need to eat to get my strength back."

Daniel chuckled and turned Jason round to face him.

"Stove's heating up."

He reached beside him and took some meringue on his finger, then brought it to Jason's mouth. Jason opened and licked the meringue off his finger, then sucked his finger inside. Daniel hooked his finger behind Jason's front teeth and pulled him forward. It was an action that always got Jason started but this time, he felt only a pleasantly warm stirring in his groin.

"You'll be the death of me, but right now, there's no waking this guy up," and he motioned to his dick, making Daniel laugh. Daniel kissed him then, a long, slow kiss.

"Come on, Jace. Let's have something to eat."

"Jack?"

"Jack's up, kind of, and he'll be out as soon as he's done with his shower."

"You think he'd mind if I paid him a little visit?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"Just a little visit?" Daniel teased.

Jason nodded, smirking.

"No, he won't mind."

Jason noticed that Daniel was dressed in his own blue silk shorts. He pulled on the waistband of his own. "Thanks. They're nice. Not really thin like most silk shorts."

"You're welcome. And it's why I bought them. They're warm, comfy, good for lounging."

"Jack have a pair?"

"Go see and I'll get the prime rib going. Thank god for the gas grill." He moved to the stove and dropped the large portions of meat over the slatted surface, smiling as they hissed. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Jason open the door to the bedroom and close it behind him. He growled to himself. Damn, his own libido was going to kill him, much less kill Jason. He stared down at his dick, which twitched. "Give it a rest, will you?"

**.**

Jason closed the door and found Jack toweling himself by the bed, fingering a pair of russet-colored silk shorts. He looked up at Jason and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, back," Jason said, deciding that now wasn't the time for role-play. He folded his arms and looked at Jack admiringly as the man slid on the shorts.

"How do they look?"

"They look good on you," Jason replied as he walked up to Jack and fingered the waistband. "Very good on you. I thought I'd come in and thank ymmmffff--"

Jack had grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in, kissing him thoroughly as he held him against him. It felt as if it would have been brief, but the longer that Jack kissed him, the slower and deeper the kiss became. They pulled apart slowly and Jason moaned again, liking that pleasantly warm feeling rolling through his balls.

"I told Daniel he'd be the death of me. I think you will be, too. But we get to wait a while. You wore me out."

"It'd be a good way to die," Jack cracked, eyeing his own lethargic dick. "But I'd rather not have a sore ass," he added, giving Jason's a squeeze.

"Good point," and he decided to switch subjects...kind of. "There is a better way to go."

"How's that?"

"Death by steak, death by chocolate, death by lobster..."

"Ooooh, is that what you've been eating?" he asked, smacking his lips. "Let's go," Jack said, letting Jason go and heading for the door. Jason smirked, having no intention whatsoever of telling Jack that he had raw fish in his mouth before the sweet sauces, and followed.

**.**

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. "Where's my steak?"

"Calm down, caveman, it's cooking." He'd turned on the fan to get the ventilation going and was warming up the potatoes in the oven, despite their tray keeping them warm. Jack sniffed and inspected the meat on the grill, then nodded and turned away. His eyes fell on the sushi.

"Don't you know you're supposed to cook dead things?" he teased Jason as he peered dubiously at the offerings. Jason snorted, walked over to him, handed him a beer, then plopped a mushroom in Jack's mouth. "Have mushroom, ya wuss," then gave him a light kiss. Daniel appeared at his elbow, sniffing and Jason picked up another mushroom and fed it to him. "Both of ya," he said, then picked up a tiny halibut roll, dredged it through the wasabi sauce and plopped the who thing in his mouth. His lovers watched his nose go red and his eyes tear up.

Jack grimaced again as he chewed on another mushroom, then swallowed quickly. "Is that stuff burning your mouth?"

"Only because of the wasabi horseradish," Jason choked, taking a swig from his beer.

Jack shook his head and made his way over to the fireplace, restocking the fire that Daniel had already laid there. As he bent over, Daniel and Jason took the opportunity to look at his ass.

Jason gave him the 'I dare you' look. Daniel waggled his brows with a wicked grin and just as his hand reared up to come down hard, Jack turned, remaining bent over, grabbed Daniel around the legs and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Jason help!"

Jason stood there smirking as Jack went into the bedroom with Daniel and slammed the door.

_"Jason! You dared me, come rescue me from this psycho."_

_"Psycho? I'll give you psycho."_

_"Jason!!"_

"No way, Daniel. I've got survival instincts!" Jason yelled back, not bothering to move a muscle and just stood there with a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too hard. Truth be told, he found the whole thing a turn on, though his dick still wasn't having any.

_"Traitor! See if you ever get any again!"_

"Ohhhhh, that is such an empty threat."

_"Owwww, Jack stop it."_

_"Jason, don't make me come get you."_

"Pfftt! Bring it on, flyboy."

Bumping around and another "Ow!" from Daniel, then the door swung open and Jack came out. "Wuss am I? Dare Daniel to swat me in the ass, did you? Am I seeing a pattern developing?"

Jason stood his ground, not bothering to see what Jack did to Daniel cause he knew he didn't do a damn thing. "Only makin' fun of my favorite Colonel, that's all. Are you gonna hurt me for that?" he said, pushing out his bottom lip. Jack growled and advanced. Jason didn't back up, and instead, pulled Jack to him and kissed him long and deep. Jack didn't mind one bit, either, until he remembered that Jason had been eating raw fish. He started to pull away but Jason held fast.

From the bedroom, Daniel's melodramatic tone played: "Hey! What about me?"

Jason broke the kiss abruptly. "What did you do?"

"I handcuffed him to the foot of the bed."

Jason tried not to laugh, but when Jack started to laugh, he couldn't help it. He took a peek into the bedroom and found Daniel sitting on the floor with his left hand cuffed to the right foot post.

"Oh, you poor widdle baby. Jack, where's the...." and he turned around, finding Jack waving another pair of handcuffs. "....key?" he finished in a fading voice. "Jack? What are you planning to do with those handcuffs? Jack? Jack? Um, Jack, dinner's on the grill. We don't have time for this and besides, my dick's not waking up anytime soon...ish...Jack, let go of my arm!....no, you're not....don't make me...."

A scuffle ensued. *clink* *click*

"Jason..." Jack began.

"Where's the key?" Daniel asked.

No answer.

"Jack, you'll stay there until you tell me where you've hidden the key. In the mean time, I'll just bring you guys your food."

Jason wandered back into the living room while Daniel glared at Jack. "Prick."

"Got one."

"Asshole."

"Got one of those too. Jason, uncuff me right now!"

"Or...what?" Jason called from the kitchen.


End file.
